Dougie's Revenge
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: Like my title? So this is an continuation of Bionic Showdown, since it was awesome! Hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone, I just had an idea and wanted to share it with the people.** **As seen in Bionic Showdown, Douglas escapes and Marcus is possibly, (POSSIBLY) dead. Truth be told, I really don't want Marcus to die. Mateus Ward does not deserve to die. Anywho, this freaking idea popped into my head and I really needed to go write it down somewhere. So now here it is hope you all enjoy this. And if you can please check out my other story Together. Thanks so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

The Continuation of Bionic Showdown

Bionic Showdown Part 2

Douglas had run out of the lair, knowing that it would collapse. After, seeing his older brother escape with his three creations, Douglas was furious. Now, Douglas slowly made his way down to his lab, destroyed with no way of repairing. As the dust cleared around him, Douglas saw a pile of debris. And a limp metal hand on top. Douglas gasped. No, everything else could be destroyed, but no, not him. Douglas ran over to the small pile and began picking the rubble off as quickly as possible. Finally, Douglas accepted the truth with a heavy heart, everything that he spent all his time and money on, was either destroyed or stolen from him by his older brother. Oh Donnie, you're going to pay.

"Well now you guys at least know that he's your real father" Mr. Davenport told the creations. "No" Chase disagreed. "He may have been the one who created us, but you're the one that made us who we are now" Chase said. With that said, Mr. Davenport brought the four teens into a hug. "Wow, this is the first time we have ever seen you cry" Adam said **(A/N: Is it just me, or does Adam seem more mature in this episode)**. "I'm not crying, I'm in pain, I think I cracked a rib" Mr. Davenport said. Everyone quickly let go and watched him limp up the stairs. "Well, you guys should get some rest." Leo said. "Yeah, thanks for everything Leo" Bree said. "I'm so tired" Adam commented. "Night" Chase said and got into his capsule, followed by his siblings. Leo smiled and walked out of the lab.

Douglas was finally able to rehook all of the computer networks after many hours of trying. But he was only able to comment to his tablet. Douglas groaned in frustration, seeing that he was in a dead end. Suddenly, the screen flickered on and Douglas could view the lab. He saw, his three creations and the capsules that they slept in. Smiling evilly, Douglas began to work on an invention that would grant him control over each lab rat, one at a time...

"Hello, anyone, LEO" Eddie called out. Only silence answered him. "Well, what do we have here" Douglas said and took the watch into his hands. "Who are you" Eddie asked. "The name's Douglas" Douglas introduced. "Oh, I know you your Donnie's evil brother" Eddie said in understanding. "Yes" Douglas answered. "Wait, hold on a minute, you're the guy that enabled my cookies" Eddie said. Douglas looked at him weirdly. "Yeah, that' right" Eddie said. Douglas thought for a minute. "Where is everybody" Eddie asked. Douglas then decided that Eddie was no use to him. "Far away from here" Douglas said, before throwing the small clock on the ground and stomping on it. All through the night, Douglas was hard at work building the new device. Douglas liked to give his inventions names that were short and had meaning, unlike his brother who went all out and had to make everything sound sophisticated and scientific. Douglas dubbed his invention, The Stamp.

The Stamp, was a small device that can send over 500 volts of electricity through the small square like opening. The electricity was only put there to stun the person, when injected into their bionic chip. Then, after the person is unconscious the device will release a virus into the chip giving the person flu like side effects. Within a week, the virus will have overpowered the chip and engage the trident app granting full control to Douglas. Now, all he had to do is find a way to inject this into one of his creations. How would he do that, and which one will suffer?

**So what do you guys think so far? Notice how I left you on a cliff hanger there. *Laughing Evilly* So I'll try to update as soon as possible because I am doing two stories at the same time so, forgive me if I mess up or update late. Get Ready for the next Chapter. With Love, PBL **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome! Thank you for all of your support, especially IluvWinxandRandyCunningham for putting me on their favorite authors list. Also a shout to the people who reviewed my story. I really don't know what to say, I'm just shocked. Also, vampirehunter555, hope you like. Now, without further ado,**

Chapter 2... **Wait, I forgot the Disclaimer: Adam! Yeah? Can you please do the disclaimer? What's in it for me? *Puppy dog face* Fine, 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER does not own Lab Rats or the character used, just the plot. THANKS ADAM *Hugs tightly* Okay, you can let go of me now, come on... **

Chapter 2

After tinkering with the computer all day, Donald was finally able to put Eddie on the screen. "My face hurts, the last thing that I remember was getting my face stomped on by your evil brother" Eddie complained. "Wait, Douglas is still out there?" Donald asked. "Yeah and it looks liked you really pushed his buttons. He looked extra evil" Eddie told them. "Not really helping Eddie" Bree told the computer. "I wasn't trying to help" Eddie shot back. "Enough, now that Douglas knows where will live and how to shut down Eddie, it'll be even harder to keep you guys away from him" Donald said, trying to think of a plan.

All Douglas could do, was smirk. He had them in the palm of their hand. His lab might still be in shambles but being able to control their minds was good enough for him. How dumb, all of them forgot about his camera, video taping their every move. Douglas had learned from his mistakes and he wasn't going to make them again.

"Mr. Davenport, I doubt Douglas would come back here to the lab and try to take us away. I mean we're bionic and much more powerful then him. Plus his only bionic creation Marcus was crushed when the ceiling collapsed" Chase told Donald. "I know but there is still a slight chance, that he could come here. So you all be extra careful" Donald warned the kids. "Got it" the three teens said. "Hey, where's Leo" Adam asked curiously. "Yeah, I haven't seen him all day" Chase agreed. Tension started to fill the room, but was lifted when everyone saw Leo running into the lab. "Douglas...still...out, there..." Leo said while catching his breath. Leo then showed Donald his crushed watch. "We already know, Eddie told us" Bree said. Leo continued to take long deep breaths. "Okay, lets just put this all behind and try to focus on today's mission, which is to gather intelligence" Donald told them. "So there is an toxic chemical that is rumored to be made in an old factory at the end of town. All you need to do is go into the factory and find evidence to prove if it is a hunch or not and if you can try getting at sample of the chemical" Donald explained. "Got it" the three teens said and ran to get their gear.

Douglas looked at the screen and thought, this would be a perfect place and time. "Great" Douglas mumbled to himself. He then hurried to get to the factory.

With gear in hand, the three bionic teens looked at the factory in front of them. It had dark taunting features and looked very deserted. "Guys can you hear me" Leo said through the ear piece. "Yup, loud and clear" Bree responded. "Are you sure this is the right factory, it looks empty" Adam commented. "Well, it the people in their were making toxic chemicals, do you think they would be making a lot of noise to draw attention" Chase asked Adam. Adam replied by giving him a confused look. "Never mind" Chase told Adam. "Okay, stop chit chatting and go investigate" Leo told them. The three walked cautiously into the factory. Chase stopped and looked around. "I think we'll cover more ground if we split up" Chase told his siblings. The two agreed. "Okay, so we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes" Chase told them. The three then split ways.

Chase walked around the dark hallway. The only light he got was from the almost fading light bulb. Suddenly he heard the sound of music, _Hey there Delilah How's it like in New York City, I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do._ Following the music he came into an empty room, with a radio turned on._Oh, it's what you do to me, Oh_- Chase turned the radio off. He gave the radio an odd look. Suddenly Chase, felt a hard kick to the rib and fell to the ground. Looking in front of him, he saw a person dressed in a black suit glaring at him. Chase quickly got back up and began to fight. Soon enough, the person was on the ground and Chase had a bruised lip. Chase went back to where he started.

Adam looked through, every room he saw and nothing. No chemicals, nothing suspicious. Finally Adam came to something useful. A vending machine. Adam grinned and quickly came up to the machine. He was about to buy something when he realized he had no money. Adam thought and finally he had an idea. Adam pounded on the glass of the vending machine until it broke (which took like two times). Adam then looked at his choices. Finally he grabbed a granola bar and went to find his siblings.

Bree walked around. She saw nothing except dust, dust, and dust. Bree especially hated the spiders and bugs that were there as well. Bree decided to go find her brothers and began walking back, when she heard a step. Bree quickly turned around, but saw no one. Fear began to build inside of her and took every step with caution. When she heard nothing more, Bree relaxed and began to walk normally again. Suddenly Bree felt a hand covering her mouth and gripping her waist pull her into a dark hallway. Bree didn't know what to all she felt was fear. But she had to do something, so she bit the person's thumb. As she predicted the person quickly let go and Bree turned around ready to fight. But no one was there. Bree was confused. A sharp pain then began to spread throughout her body and she crumpled to the ground.

**(A/N: I was torn between going on, or leaving you all at a cliffhanger. But, how could I do that to you)**

Chase soon saw Adam, eating a granola bar and waiting patiently for his siblings to show instead of finding them himself. Walking up to Adam, Chase looked at him, waiting for his brother to finally notice him. "Oh, hey Chase did you find anything" Adam greeted five minutes later. "No. Nothing" Chase replied. "What happened to you" Adam asked and pointed to Chase's lip. "Oh, I fought someone. This must be the right place. The people are protecting something" Chase told Adam. Adam nodded thoughtfully. "Where did you get that granola bar" Chase asked as an afterthought. "There are vending machines here" Adam said while chewing. Chase looked around, not seeing Bree anywhere. "Did you see Bree" Chase asked Adam. Adam shook his head. "Let's go find her" Chase told Adam. Adam nodded and followed Chase.

Bree opened her eyes. Everything was stiff, especially her neck and her head was pounding. She sat up slowly and rubbed her neck to ease the pain. Feeling a little better, Bree stood up and used the wall as support. Walking out of the hall way, Bree began searching for her brothers.

"BREE" Adam called out, and his voice echoed through the entire place. "Will you be quiet, us talking is loud enough" Chase told him. "But it's fun, see HELLO" Adam called out and Chase clamped his hand over Adam's mouth. Chase then saw Bree. "Hey there she is" Chase said and ran up to his sister with Adam not far behind.

**There, I was on a roll so I made it a little long. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There are no words to describe how happy I am right now. Your reviews and PMs have supported me as I continue to write this story. I am really glad that a lot of people are enjoying this story. Thank you so much, your reviews mean the world to me. It makes me smile when I open my email to see at least ten new followers, or favorites. I feel really special. Now, we shall begin Chapter Three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. **

Chapter 3

Bree turned around when she heard the sound of foot steps behind her. Heaving a sigh of relief, Bree looked at her brothers. "Bree, where were you? You were supposed to meet us at the main hall half an hour ago" Chase asked her. "I just got a little held back" Bree told Chase. "Wait, someone attacked you" Chase asked. Bree nodded. "Okay. There are people here guarding something important, but there is no sign of any chemicals" Chase thought out aloud. "Yep, that's pretty much it" Adam said. "I don't think the chemical making scheme is a hunch" Chase said. "Doesn't really look like it" Adam said. "But we have no solid evidence" Bree said. "You're right. I think we're done here." Chase said. "Mr. Davenport, we're done with the mission. I'm pretty sure that it is not a hunch. But we have not found any types of dangerous chemicals" Chase said into his ear piece. "Alright, your transportation is waiting outside" Mr. Davenport told the three teens. With that Chase lead the team outside.

As Chase led his two siblings out, Chase heard the sound of a machine at work. Wait no, not even a machine. A lot of machines. Putting his hand, out Chase stopped his siblings. "Do you hear that" Chase asked. Bree and Adam exchanged looked. "No, listen" Chase told them. Still, Adam and Bree heard nothing. Chase began running in a different direction. Adam and Bree hurried to catch up with him. After running for a few minutes, Chase came to the end of a long hallway. A solid wall faced the lab rats. "Way to go Chase, you go us to a dead end" Bree scolded. Chase inspected the wall carefully. "Guys where are you, the van is waiting outside" Leo said. "Mr. Smarty Pants, heard some nonexistent noise and led us to a dead end. We're not going to be coming out anytime soon" Bree said grouchy. Chase leaned on the wall. "There's some kind of mechanism behind this wall" Chase said and began knocking lightly on the bricks. "Oh, you're taking forever" Adam complained. He pushed pass Chase and punched the wall down.

Turns out Chase was right, behind the wall was a machine at working, producing green slimy liquid. "That must be the chemical" Chase said. "Get them" A voice ordered. Suddenly, the three teens were surrounded. "Adam, use your new ability" Chase told him. With a nod, Adam began to take a deep breath and a blast of energy crashed into the thugs. A few were still standing, while the others were unconscious. Adam and Chase, easily finished them off. Chase quickly went over to the machine and took a sample. When he was done, Bree, shut the machine off.

Douglas lurked in the shadows. Watching specifically at Bree, he noticed how she seemed more tired, and unbalanced. Douglas had watched them exit the building and get into their van. Within a week, Bree's mind would be in his control.

The three were soon out of the factory and police cars had already begun to come. Chase was the last to come into the van and closed the doors quickly behind him. "Great mission guys" Chase said. "You too" Adam said. The van pulled away from the factory, and Chase caught a glimpse of something, or someone observing them. But Chase could not see clearly who the person was.

"Hey guys welcome back" Mr. Davenport said and looked up from the computer. "Great job" Leo commented. "Thanks" Chase said. Bree was exhausted, and dropped down into a nearby chair. Adam looked at her eyes full of worry. "Bree are you okay, you've never been this tired after a mission" Leo asked coming up to the two. Bree put her head in her hands and lightly moaned. "Bree?" Leo asked. Bree looked straight at Leo, with bloodshot eyes. "Everybody is so loud, just be quiet" Bree said and put her head in her hands again. "Bree" Mr. Davenport asked and came over to her. "Bree" Mr. Davenport asked and she reluctantly opened her eyes. Mr. Davenport placed a hand on Bree' s forehead. Mr. Davenport lifted his hand off a few seconds later. "You're a little warm" Mr. Davenport said. "I just want to sleep" Bree told Mr. Davenport. "Okay" Mr. Davenport agreed. He watched her stumble to her capsule, get in and drift off to sleep.

Mr. Davenport looked from Adam to Chase. "What happened to Bree" Mr. Davenport questioned. "We don't know" Adam and Chase said in unison. "I think she just caught a cold" Adam said. "Yeah, we are bionic, but that doesn't mean we're immune to sickness" Chase told Mr. Davenport. "I know that" Mr. Davenport said and ushered the two one last look at Bree, Mr. Davenport went up the stairs.

Every thing continued on as usual at the dinner table. "Where's Bree" Tasha asked. "Oh, she's not feeling well" Mr. Davenport told her. "Let me go check up on her" Tasha said. "Okay" Mr. Davenport said. Tasha exited the table and decided to bring down a glass of water for Bree.

Walking down the lab, every machine was at work. Bree was asleep in her capsule. Not wanting to disturb Bree, Tasha put the glass of water on the near by table and left the lab.

**Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next chapter, PBL 3. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am so happy that a lot of people are enjoying my story. Just asking, did anyone see the Avalanche Promo? And I don't want to spoil anything for the people who didn't see. All I'm going to say is that, I choked on the water that I was drinking. Just saying and hope you guys like this chapter. Now, here it is Chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: PBL does not own Lab Rats. Thanks Leo, and didn't even have to ask you.  
**

**Countdown: 6 Days**

Chapter 4

It was early Sunday morning and Bree awoke with a start, pushing her capsule door open forcefully, causing Bree to land face first on the ground. Bree groaned. It was way too early to go through all this trouble. Bree pushed herself off the ground and steadied herself, by holding on to the control table. With shaky feet, Bree made her way up to the kitchen to get something to wake her up. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Tasha already there and in the process of making breakfast. "Hi" Bree croaked. Tasha turned around, in shock. "Bree, your voice" Tasha said. Bree's eyes widen and her hand touched her throat. "Don't talk, it'll just make it worst. Now sit down, I have something that can help" Tasha said. As Tasha busied herself at the kitchen island, Bree worried about her voice. She was okay yesterday, why had she lost her voice in just one night? "Up so early Bree" a voice asked. Bree turned around and saw Mr. Davenport walking into the living room, a cup of brewing coffee in hand. Bree opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed. Mr. Davenport didn't seem to notice that she didn't answer his question. "Here you go" Tasha said coming to the dinning table. Placing the warm drink in front of Bree, Tasha explained "This is just honey mixed with hot water. It really helps when you have a sore throat". Bree picked up the mug and was about to drink when Tasha said "Be careful, it's hot". Bree decided to wait for it to cool a little. Bree thanked Tasha with a smile. Tasha returned to making breakfast. Bree looked at the cup now warm, and brought it to her lips. She felt the soothing liquid travel down her throat. Bree already felt better. "Oh, and Bree, just wait a little while before talking so your throat can rest" Tasha told her. Bree nodded. "What's wrong with her throat" Mr. Davenport asked, coming to the dinning table. "She has a really bad sore throat" Tasha told him. Mr. Davenport nodded in understanding.

"Wonder, why the boys aren't up yet" Mr. Davenport mumbled to himself. "Alright, I made breakfast, so if they don't get up here, they don't get any" Tasha said teasingly and began putting the eggs on the plate with pancakes. Right after Bree and Mr. Davenport took their first bite, Adam, Chase and Leo came up and sat down in a rush. "Wow, you guys are even faster then Bree" Mr. Davenport commented. "No one's faster then her when she's at the mall" Chase said. Adam and Leo laughed. Bree rolled her eyes. "Okay, remember, training after breakfast today" Mr. Davenport reminded and took a sip of his coffee. The the two boys groaned. "Bree, do you feel up to training" Mr. Davenport asked her. Bree nodded. "Why can't Bree just talk" Adam asked. "She has a sore throat" Mr. Davenport said. "Oh, okay..." Leo said. Bree gave him a look. After finishing breakfast the group quickly headed down to the lab and prepared. for training.

(a few hours later)

"Okay that was great" Mr. Davenport commented. Adam and Chase sighed. Through the training, Bree sat and watch (Tasha insisted). Bree smiled at her brothers and gave a thumbs up. Eyes scanning the computer screen, Leo said "I think you guys should give a go on the mission simulator". Bree nodded and hopped onto the mission simulator along with her brothers. "Alright, today's missions is to try and find a dangerous chemical compound but, try to draw the least amount of attention to yourself" Mr. Davenport told them. "Here are your goggles" Mr. Davenport said and handed them out. "Ready?" Leo asked from the computer table. "Bring it" Chase said. "Yep" Adam said. And Bree gave a thumbs up.

The three were suddenly in an alleyway, leading up to an electric fence. "Hey look there's a small warehouse behind this fence" Adam pointed out. "The chemical compound must be in there" Chase said. Looking around, Chase began thinking of a plan. "Our goal is to get to the other side of this fence. If we climb it, we're likely to get electrocuted, but there's no other way-" The electricity from the fence had shut down. "Wait, what?" Chase said. Bree waved from the other side and motioned for the two to climb the fence. After standing on the other side, Chase asked, "How did you get to the other side of the fence without being electrocuted". Bree cleared her throat and then replied, "You over think it too much. I just used my super jump to jump over the fence, and used my super speed to find the control box and shut the electricity off". "Come on, let's go over to the warehouse and finish this mission" Bree said and began heading towards the right. Adam followed, and Chase trailed behind.

The three teens leaned against the wall. There was person guarding the chemical, they couldn't just fit the person, that would draw to much attention. "Bree just super speed into the room and grab the chemical" Chase ordered. With a nod of her head, Bree super speed into the room. She saw the chemical and grabbed it, when she felt a sharp pain in her neck, Bree crumpled to the floor. The sound of glass shattering to the ground echoed in the empty room. The guard quickly became aware of her presence and ran to her side, picking her up and throwing her across the room. But before he could do anymore damage, he was jerked back and slammed to the floor by Adam. Chase was quickly by Bree's side. "Bree we have to get out of here" Chase told her. Bree could barely shake her head. The sound of alarms then surrounded the three and Adam looked at the red glowing light near the door in fear. "Where did he go" Chase asked, and the two looked around for the fallen guard. He was nowhere to be found. "Guys we can still make it out" Chase said. "Adam pick up Bree and lets get out of here" Chase ordered. Adam gently picked up Bree and the two raced out of the warehouse.

**P.S: Guess what the countdown is for. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, no one guessed what the countdown was for... you know what, just pretend the countdown never happened. So here's chapter Five. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chapter 5

The three siblings were back in the lab. Chase quickly took off his goggles, and then took Adam's off and Bree's. Bree groaned and put her had on her chip. "Bree, what's wrong" Mr. Davenport asked. "Nothing..." Bree mumbled. "Adam put her in her capsule." Mr. Davenport ordered. Adam did as he was told. "Upstairs, all of you" Mr. Davenport said. The three boys went upstairs.

Douglas' plan was working perfectly. In a matter of days Bree would be under his control. But he couldn't wait that long. So Douglas had decided to fool around, causing Bree's out burst of pain. Luckily, he was able to control was she said, and he used that to cover up his actions. Alright, mental note, do not fool around with remote control before the virus is done.

"Don't you think that Bree is acting a little strange" Chase began. "Nope" Adam answered. "Of course you don't" Chase said. "Did you guys notice anything suspicious when you went on your mission" Mr. Davenport questioned. Adam and Chase thought, when Chase finally said "Well I did see a person before we left the warehouse. But the image is unclear". "Maybe we can project your image to see who it is?" Leo said. "Great idea" Chase commented. The four then ran down to the lab. Bree was asleep once again. _Bree was often asleep these days_ Chase noticed. "Alright do what you gotta do" Leo said. The flash drive came out of Chase 's finger and he injected it into a slot on the control table. "Searching" Chase mumbled as he looked through his settings. "Hurry up" Adam urged. "Alright, alright" Chase said. After a few more minutes Chase said happily " Got it". Then Chase 's memory was seen on the small screen on the control table. "Okay...wait...STOP" Mr. Davenport said. Chase paused and the screen showed a blurry picture of a man. Everyone looked thoughtfully at the picture, when Bree began to mumble in her sleep. "Douglas" Bree mumbled in a continuous loop for a out a few seconds before stopping.

"Douglas" Mr. Davenport said in disbelief. "No, you don't think..." Chase trailing off. Adam and Leo cast fearful glances toward one another. Mr. Davenport quickly raced to Bree's capsule and pounded on it, causing her to jerk awake. "Come out here" Mr. Davenport ordered. Bree stepped out in confusion. "Let us see your chip" Chase told her. Bree obediently lifted her hair, when her arm stopped in mid motion and instead went and smoothed her hair. "Bree show us your chip" Chase told her. "No" Bree said. Her eyes changed into a different color and her voice sounded much more robotic. "Bree, we just want to see your chip" Chase said unaware of the suddenly change in her voice and went up to her. Before he knew, Bree punched him hard in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach with her super speed. Chase stumbled back in pain and shock. "Bree" Chase breathed.. Bree shook her head, and looked at Chase in shook "Chase, what happened" Bree asked in shock and came over to him. "How, can you say that you just punched him and kicked him with your super speed" Leo said. "I would have never done that to Chase, and I just came out of my capsule" Bree told Leo. Chase clutched his stomach and asked in confusion "Bree, you don't remember anything that you just did?". "Wait, I did that to you..." Bree asked sadly.

Douglas stared at the computer screen. The virus was almost done, and everything was going just as planned maybe just a tad better. With Bree having no memory of what she has done, it would be easier to discourage her, and lead her right into his trap.

**What do you think? Like it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**All** **of the review I got for the previous chapter was so sweet and funny. Thank you for reviewing! Now, here is Chapter Six. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chapter 6

Bree had left the boys in the lab and raced upstairs. Bree had found one of Mr. Davenport's deserted rooms and hid there. How could she had done that to her little brother... The odd part, was how could she not remember. "Bree" Bree heard a voice call out. Bree looked around the room frantically, trying to find a hiding place. "Bree" another voice called out. Bree caught sight of a large closet and used her super speed to get there right before Adam opened the door. "Nope, don't see her" Adam said. "Hey here's an idea, why don't you go into the room and look for her" Leo said sarcastically. "Yeah I'll go in but we did this throughout out the entire house and it didn't work" Adam said. "Maybe it'll work this time" Chase said hopefully. "Yeah, man have a little hope" Leo said. The three boys walked into the room, and began searching calling her name out multiple times.

Chase opened the closet door and jumped back in shock when he saw Bree. "There you are" Chase said. "Chase, did I hurt you" Bree asked quietly. "It doesn't matter-"Chase, you're not answering my question" Bree interrupted. "Yes you did, Bree" Chase said. Bree wouldn't meet Chase's eyes. "Hey you found her" Adam said happily. "Let's go" Chase told her. Bree came out of her hiding place and the four went down to the lab.

Douglas watched the screen intensely. What was he going to do, he was powerless compared to them. Even with Bree, the others over powered and out numbered him. Behind him, Douglas didn't notice the android 's robotic hand moving. The hand lifted a few more pieces of rumble off himself and Marcus, finally awakened after a long wait.

Marcus squinted when he saw the light. Geez, how long had he been out? His vision finally cleared and he saw a robotic arm... connected to his left shoulder. Marcus' eyes widen as he examined the robotic arm. Marcus then stood up from the pile of rumble. "AH" Douglas yelped when he saw Marcus. "Marcus...you're alive" Douglas stuttered. Douglas sighed and went to give Marcus a hug, but he android pushed him away roughly. Douglas stumbled back, "What's wrong" Douglas questioned. "EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THIS IS" Marcus screamed and waved his left hand.

Marcus paced the room, trying his best to comprehend what he just heard. "I'm an android?" Marcus asked in shock. Douglas nodded, and watched as Marcus began taking all of the information in. "Marcus" Douglas said, and the boy looked at Douglas. "How many secrets are you keeping from me?" Marcus asks. "This is the only one" Douglas replied. Marcus eyed Douglas suspiciously. Marcus, put a hand through his hair and continued to pace back and forth. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Marcus questioned. "The less you knew, the better" Douglas said. "What do you mean by that" Marcus said. Douglas sighed, "Marcus, either way you're still much more powerful then those lab rats... Plus Bree will be joining our team soon enough" Douglas said. Marcus lifted his eyebrow. "I have activated her trident app, in... 24 hours she's be under my control, when I press then button on this remote" Douglas explained. "Are you, in?" Douglas asked...

Bree looked around while she sat on the dark counter. Mr. Davenport, had went into Bree's chip to see what was wrong, but firewall and security codes kept coming up. After many hours of staring at the computer screen, Mr. Davenport gave up. "What's wrong Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked, and came over to the computer. "I can't get into Bree's chip. Everything is blocked." Mr. Davenport said. "Let me try" Chase said and began working on the computer. Mr. Davenport then went over to Bree. "Bree, how do you feel" Mr. Davenport asked. "I feel fine, Mr. Davenport" Bree answered. "Mr. Davenport" Chase called from the computer. Mr. Davenport quickly went over and Chase mumbled something to him. Mr. Davenport's expression quickly changed from calm, to worried and fearful.

"They know" Marcus told Douglas. "About the virus" Douglas asked, coming up behind the android. "How did they find out" Douglas asked. "Chase" Marcus answered simply. Marcus constantly looked at his left hand, still not used to being part robot. As if Douglas could read minds, he put a hand on Marcus' shoulder and said "Don't worry you'll get used to it". "I doubt that" Marcus said. Giving Marcus a pat, Douglas then walked towards a few computers and began typing away.

"It's some kind of virus" Chase said, while looking at the screen. "It's attacking her chip." Chase added a few moments later. "But I don't understand, how did it get to her chip anyway" Chase said quietly. Bree looked from Davenport to Chase. "Is there anyway to stop the virus from manifesting" Bree asks. "It already did" Chase replied sadly. Bree lightly touched the back of her neck, "Mr. Davenport, what's going to happen to me" Bree asked fearfully. "i don't know" Mr. Davenport said. Bree began to cry, and Mr. Davenport came over and brought her into a hug. "Bree, you're going to be okay" Mr. Davenport reassured. "What if I'm not" Bree asked. "Bree don't say that" Chase told her. Adam and Leo walked into the lab to see,Bree crying into Mr. Davenport's arms while Chase sat at the computer, staring at the screen. "What happened" Adam asked and came over to Bree. "Is everything okay Big D" Leo asked. "Let's all get some sleep" Mr. Davenport said and ushered the three lab rats into their capsules. Then he went upstairs with Leo.

"How do you plan on capturing Bree" Marcus asked curiously while watching his dad type furiously on the computer. "I don't have to, she's going to come to me" Douglas said and showed Marcus the small remote.

**Yeah, I'm done. Thank you once again for reviewing this story! So I hope to post Chapter 7 soon. So excited.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I am so happy, and so many reviews too, you all are so awesome! New Lab Rats episode is coming out tonight at 8:30/9:30pm called Memory Wipe. Here it is Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, just the plot.**

Chapter 7

"Virus upload done" a robotic voice said. "No, no no. I did not mean to do that" Leo said worriedly and began typing once again. "Leo it's three in the morning, what are you doing" Chase asked, coming up behind his brother. "Um..heh...funny story. I wanted to decrease the time the virus took to overtake the chip, but I pressed a few buttons and now the virus is...done" Leo stuttered. "You did what!" Chase exclaimed. "But look at her, nothing happened. Just chill out and I'll fix this" Leo reassured Chase. "No way Leo, you uploaded a virus into her chip, when you tried to fix it." Chase told him and pushed him away from the computer screen. "Just go upstairs" Chase said. Leo hurried to the elevator. Before going back to bed, Chase looked at Bree. Sighing, Chase got back into his capsule and went to sleep.

Marcus' eyes widen in shock, when the virus was done, 24 hours earlier then it was supposed to. "Dad" Marcus said and shook Douglas. "Dad" Marcus repeated once again. "DAD" Marcus screamed and Douglas jerked awake. "What" Douglas asked and rubbed his eyes. "Check the computer screen" Marcus told him with a sly smile. Douglas gave a questioning look and turned to the computer. "What; how is this possible" Douglas asked in shock. "A stupid mistake gave us the upper hand" Marcus said. "This is great" Douglas said happily. "Get your rest, tomorrow we're going to have so guests" Douglas told Marcus. He obeyed and walked over to the capsule and went to recharge.

Chase, couldn't sleep. He stood in his capsule wide awake. Thoughts of the virus filling up ever space in his brain. What bothered him the most was that both he and Mr. Davenport, couldn't figure out what the virus was. Chase pushed the capsule door open and stepped out. Chase then made his way upstairs to get some water. Upon reaching the kitchen, chase heard a rustling sound... Stopping in his tracks Chase surveyed his surroundings. That small rustling sound, did put Chase on edge. Cautiously Chase walked into the kitchen, being as quite as possible. As he poured himself a glass of water, Chase saw a shadow. He quickly turned around to see Mr. Davenport. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Chase held his cup and walked over to his father. "You couldn't sleep either" Mr. Davenport stated. Chase nodded slightly. "What's bothering you" Mr. Davenport asked curiously. "The virus" Chase answered simply. Mr. Davenport's expression darkened. "Chase, you shouldn't be worrying about that. We're going to fix it" Mr. Davenport reassured and drank something from his mug. "Um.. Mr. Davenport when did you come up" Chase asked. "When, I came up I already saw you standing at the counter. Why?" Mr. Davenport replied. "Oh. um.. Nothing really just asking" Chase told him. "Well good night Mr. Davenport" Chase said and headed back down stairs.

-Time Skip: Morning-

"Come on, get going you guys, or you'll be late for school" Tasha told them. "Alright, no need to be pushy" Leo complained. "Um.. Honey, I don't think Bree should go to school today" Mr. Davenport said. "No, Mr. Davenport I'll be fine don't worry" Bree told him. "Are you sure" Mr. Davenport asked. "Yeah" Bree answered happily. "Alright then, after school come right back home" Mr. Davenport reminded. "Got it" Adam said. Then, everyone left for school.

The first four periods flew by, and before Bree knew it, it was lunch time. The four came and sat down at their usual table. "Hi Bree" said a voice from behind her. Turning around she was greeted by Owen's smiling face with sketch pad in hand. "Hey Owen, want to sit with us" Bree asked. "Yeah" Owen replied and took the seat next to Bree. "Aren't you going to get any food" Adam asked. "Nope, the food here is disgusting" Owen commented. Adam looked back at his tray and shrugged, "Eh, it's still food" and continued to gobble down something that resembled a sandwich. The lunch period continued with conversations on various topics and finally the bell rang. "You have geometry right?" Owen asked. "Yeah" Bree answered. "Can I walk you to class" Owen asked, Bree nodded her cheeks starting to get pink.

-Time Skip: The End of the Day-

The last bell rang and Bree hurried to her locker to put her books away. As she put her notebook into her backpack, Bree suddenly felt numb and no control over her actions. She found herself slamming her locker door shut and walking away. "Hey, Bree where are you going" Adam asked and came up to her. "Oh, just going to meet Owen" Bree found herself saying. "But Davenport said to come back right after school" Adam told her. "Adam, I'm just going to meet him for a few minutes, I'll meet you guys back at home" Bree said. "Oh alright" Adam said and headed off to find Chase and Leo. Bree then walked out of the school.

Chase, Adam and Leo walked into the living where Mr. Davenport sat on the couch waiting. "Where's Bree" Mr. Davenport questioned the three boys. "She just went to meet Owen" Adam asked calmly. "Didn't she me, when I told you all to come right back after school" Mr. Davenport asked. "She did, but she just wanted to meet Owen really badly" Adam said. "Here, I'll just call her" Chase said and called Bree on her cell phone. After three rings, Bree didn't pick up and Chase hung up. "Mr. Davenport she didn't answer" Chase informed. Mr. Davenport sighed. "No worries, I'll call Owen" Leo said and called Owen. After a few seconds Owen picked up "Hello?" Owen asked. "Hey Owen, it's Leo. By any chance could we talk to Bree" Leo asked. "Bree? She's not here" Owen told him. "Bree told us that she went to meet you" Adam said. "No, I didn't see her after school" Owen said. "Um. Thanks Owen, see you at school" Leo said and hung up.

**( A/N:Should I continue? Yeah, I'm on a roll.)**

"Where could she have gone?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Alright, we have to stay calm, let's go down to the lab and use the GPS tracking system that you implanted in our chips to find her" Chase said. Then, the four quickly went into the lab and Mr. Davenport logged on to the computer. "Alright, she's at..." Mr. Davenport began while looking at the screen. "Where?" Leo asked. Mr. Davenport froze and looked at the screen. "Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked. Mr. Davenport shifted his gaze to Chase, Adam and Leo. "We have to get you all into gear" Mr. Davenport said and pushed Adam and Chase into their capsules. Adam and Chase changed into their mission suits. "Mr. Davenport where are we going?" Chase asked while stepping out of the capsule. "To Douglas' lair" Mr. Davenport informed. "Douglas has her" Adam asked. "Look, there's no time to lose" Leo said. "Alright, let's go get some weapons" Mr. Davenport said and led the three into his secret weapons vault. "Cool, what does this do?" Adam asks curiously whiling looking a a weapon. "Yeah, just take something and lets go" Leo said. "But, Leo how are you going to defend yourself?" Chase asked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" Leo reassured. "Get into the car" Mr. Davenport said. "Oh, Eddie and tell Tasha we're going to be late for dinner tonight" Mr. Davenport added. "Yeah, no kidding" Eddie commented.

Bree walked into Douglas' lair, eyes blank just like a robot. "Well look at that, the trident app works perfectly" Douglas said beaming. Marcus looked at Bree. "Sooner or later they'll come" Douglas said and sat down in his chair, "Dad, how are you going to control while we're fighting" Marcus asked. "I believe she'll know what to do" Douglas said.

**There, next chapter is the fight! Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time: PBL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! You are the best of the best! Every single one of you that reviewed! I was thinking about this chapter all night and vampirehunter555 says that (rumor has it) when Marcus electrocuted Leo, Leo became bionic. It is a great idea, but you will have to read to find out whether or not I used it. So now here it is Chapter 8:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS! Just my plot. **

Chapter 8:

The van came to a stop in front of a place they knew too well. "I thought he learned his lesson the last time we met" Adam said. Chase walked up to the house with the others following close behind. Oddly enough, the entrance was already open for them. No need to find a trigger mechanism. The four headed inside and the morphing wall closed the entrance behind them.

The four emerged into Douglas' lair. "Donnie, we meet once again" Douglas greeted. "Douglas" Mr. Davenport said harshly. "Where's Bree" Leo asked. "Oh, Bree" Douglas called. Bree super speed next Douglas. "Bree" Mr. Davenport said and walked up to her, but as he reached out to her, she grabbed his arm and flipped him. Donald landed on his back, hard. "Mr. Davenport" Chase and Adam said and rushed to his side. Adam then stood up and said "Well, you still can't defeat us". "Oh really Adam, what about the android that was much more powerful then all of you combined" Douglas said. Marcus then was seen next to Douglas with his robotic arm. "I thought you got crushed" Leo said in horror. "Yeah I got crushed, that doesn't mean that I'm done for" Marcus said. Marcus and Bree got into fighting stances next to Douglas, while he held a ray gun. "We still out number you four to three" Chase told him. Douglas looked at Leo and then back to Chase, "I say it's a fair match" Douglas said. The fight then broke out, brother vs brother, sibling vs sibling and Marcus vs Adam and Leo.

Leo pointed the gun at Marcus while Adam fired plasma grenades at Marcus that just missed entirely. Marcus laughed mockingly and threw a plasma grenade at Adam. Adam was flung to the wall because of the impact. Marcus and Leo faced each other. "Now, it's going to be just you and me" Marcus said, he then began harnessing green lightning in his right hand, "Oh, no not again" Leo said and shielded his face with his hands. Marcus shot the lightning at Leo, but it bounced off harmlessly. Marcus looked at Leo, still covering his face unharmed. Marcus began harnessing the lightning once again, but Leo just disappeared. Marcus looked confusingly at the blank space in front of him. "What kind of sick trick is this" Marcus said in out rage. Leo opened his eyes and put his hands down. Leo walked right in front of Marcus but he didn't seem to see Leo. "Marcus, what did you do to Leo" Adam asked and staggered up to the boy. "He's gone" Marcus said and got into a fighting stance. Adam and Marcus battled in hand to hand combat. Leo couldn't stand around doing nothing, so he kicked Marcus while he and Adam were fighting. Marcus tripped and fell, and Adam threw another punch at him, but he dodged it. Leo then picked up a chair and slammed it into the back of Marcus' head. Marcus groaned and stumbled about, his vision getting blurry. Adam picked up Marcus and threw him to the other side of the room. "Yeah" Adam cheered. Leo then ran up to Adam and hugged him. "Oh, I feel so warm" Adam said and looked around. "Adam can't see me either" Leo said to himself. "Leo? Buddy is that you? Where are you?" Adam asked. "Adam you can hear me?" Leo asked excitedly. "Yeah, Leo where are you" Adam asked. "Adam I'm right in front of you" Leo told him. Adam looked down bu saw no one. "Leo you lair, there's nothing in front of me, see?" Adam said and demonstrated by kicking the "empty" space in front of him that happened to be Leo. Adam kicked and felt something Leo-like collide with his foot. "Ouch" Leo groaned. Adam looked down to see Leo laying on the ground clutching his arm. "Leo" Adam cried happily and picked Leo up. "Ah, I think you just broke my right arm" Leo said.

Bree saw Marcus flung to the other side of the room by Adam. Bree then eyed Chase. The two circled each for a few minutes, before Bree pounced. Chase, caught her first punch, but she used her super speed to throw many punches at him. Chase then flipped her unexpectedly and she landed on her back. Bree groaned a bit, while Chase quickly got up. Chase began making his force field ball. Bree stood up, and saw that he was about to throw the ball at her. But, Chase looked at her and he couldn't. He couldn't do that to his sister. The force field ball slowly faded in his hands. Bree looked at Chase and super speed up to him. The two looked at each, Bree confusion clouding her eyes, while Chase looked ready for anything that she would throw at him. "Finish him" Marcus called out and slowly got up. Bree lifted her hand, eyes filling with tears Chase closed his eyes ready for the punch, that never came. Chase opened his eyes to see, Bree being tossed over to Marcus' capsule carelessly. Chase's eyes widen. "Bree" Adam and Leo said and ran to her side. Chase then came face to face with Marcus. "Finally, something challenging" Marcus said and cracked his knuckles. "Let's make this fun" Marcus said and super speed to the cat walk. Chase then levitated there. Then hand to hand combat started, the two were evenly matched. Finally, Marcus saw to his advantage a broken part in the cat walk. The two continued to fight. Chase unknowingly came closer and closer to the broken part of the cat. Marcus smirked evilly and pushed Chase off the cat walk. And Chase turned around too late to stop himself from falling. Chase landed on the ground with a thud. Marcus then watch his father fight from the catwalk.

Both Douglas and Donald had ray guns. But the two mostly faced each other through hand to hand combat. Douglas kicked Donald hard, causing him to stumble back, but Donald twisted his younger brother's arm back. "Give up yet" Mr. Davenport asked. "Nah" Douglas replied and stomped on his older brother's foot. Donald quickly let go and Douglas turned around and shot a ray at Donald. Luckily it only grazed his arm. Donald, clutched his arm but he still continued to fight. Douglas was not going to give any mercy. Mr. Davenport shot a laser at Douglas but it missed. "You have such bad aim Donnie" Douglas commented. Seeing that his brother was wounded, he believed that he had won the fight and walked over to his computer. "Now, not only will I have defeated you, but I get to control Adam and Chase as well" Douglas said and laughed evilly. Donald quickly ran up to Douglas and punched him in the ribs. "Ah" Douglas groaned and staggered back. "Fix it" Donald managed to say while he fought his brother. Chase ran up to the computer and began fixing the trident app. "Marcus, stop him" Douglas commanded. Marcus super speed next to Chase and pushed him away with his super speed. Adam then lifted Marcus and threw him to the other side of the room. Chase got back up and began to work on the computer, as the fighting still continued behind him.

Donald and Douglas continued to fight. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you drove me to it" Douglas said. Before Mr. Davenport could ask what that meant, Douglas took out a pocket knife and plunged it into Mr. Davenport's arm. Donald groaned in pain. Douglas ripped the knife out with just as much force. Mr. Davenport fell to the floor. "Big D" Leo said in horror. "Move over" Douglas said and pushed Chase over. Chase caught sight of Mr. Davenport in pain, and turned to Douglas. Chase grew out raged and threw Douglas to the other side of the room. Douglas landed in a pile of chairs. "Dad" Marcus said and ran to Douglas' side. Marcus' hands clutched to fists. "The code is done, we have to get out of here" Chase said turning around and running up to Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport could barely nod and Leo helped him up. Adam held Bree and Chase stood in front of everyone. "You did this to my father and you're not going to leave without paying" Marcus told them. Chase looked at Marcus. "Fine, but my family leaves" Chase told Marcus. "No way Chase we're not going to leave you" Adam said. "Just go, I'll be fine" Chase told them. "But- "Get out of here" Chase told them. Adam held Bree and walked out of the lair, while Leo helped Davenport.

When the four we're outside, a large explosion was heard from the lair...

**Cliffhanger! Chuckling Evilly* Until next time my friends, read and review.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, it's official, I'm evil. Guess the cliffhanger there really tortured you didn't it? Well the wait is over and here is it, Chapter Nine.**

**Disclaimer: I...Oh my, Douglas what are you doing here?! What. *Looking at him suspiciously* Come on, I'm not evil any more. Why should I believe you? Alright then, I'll do the disclaimer for you, PBL doesn't own Lab Rats, just the plot. I still don't trust you. OH COME ON! :(**

Chapter 9

The loud explosion was clearly heard. "What was that?" Leo asked. No one had an answer to his question. "We have to go back in there" Leo urged. "We can't do that, Bree is still unconscious and Mr. Davenport is wounded" Adam told him. "No Leo's right. Leo, go in there and get Chase. Adam and I will pull the van up" Mr. Davenport said. "Big D are you sure?" Leo asked. "Go Leo" Mr. Davenport said. Leo nodded and hurried towards the entrance of the lair.

After watching his family leave, Chase looked at Marcus. Both Marcus and Chase looked at each other with caution. Marcus took another look at Douglas lying on the cement. A plasma grenade began growing in his hands. Chase made a force field ball. Marcus' eyes glowed and he threw the ball at Chase, while Chase threw his force field. The plasma grenade and force field ball, collided with each other. Blinding light came from the collision followed by the sound of an explosion. Chase and Marcus were both thrown to the wall. Marcus, stayed down, unmoving. Chase could only hear an endless ringing noise, and he tasted iron in his mouth. Chase opened his eyes, and everything was just blurry. But, he could clearly see the red words error on the computer screen. Chase tried to get up, but pain erupted through his side. The ringing sound in his ear got louder, and Chase blacked out.

Douglas watched as Chase and Marcus formed their weapons. The plasma grenade and force field collided, causing a blinding light. Douglas used his arm to shield himself. After the explosion had passed, Douglas opened his eyes to see the two boys against the wall. Marcus on one side, Chase on the other. From his position, he caught sight of the computer screen, the word error flashed on it... He looked at Chase, trying to get up, but he fell to his knees and passed out. Suddenly, he saw that Leo running back into his lair. "Chase" he said worriedly and knelt down next to him. Chase coughed slightly. Leo, put Chase's arm over his shoulder and through a painstaking slow process, helped him to his feet. The two walked out of the lair. How could he have let them get away again? Douglas pushed himself off the ground and stood up. Everything hurt. Douglas managed to slowly walk to the computer and collapse on the chair. Looking closely at the computer screen, Douglas saw that the virus was being shut down. He was not going to start from scratch once again... No, he wasn't going to let that happen. Douglas began typing codes. After finishing, he pressed a button...

"Come on Chase, we're almost to the van" Leo said reassuringly, but Chase didn't answer. Mr. Davenport then ran up to the two. "Big D what are you doing here, you're injured" Leo said. "It's alright, I bandaged it, let me help you" Mr. Davenport said and put Chase's other arm over his shoulder. The two quickly made it to the van. "Drive?" Adam asked from the driver's seat. "Leo, sit with Bree over here." Mr. Davenport said, then he put Chase in another seat behind Leo, then he put an oxygen mask on Chase. "Why does he need that" Leo asks fearfully. Mr. Davenport didn't answer. Bree then stirred besides Leo. Bree opened her eyes, she then held her head. "Bree, you're awake" Leo said happily. "My head hurts" Bree commented while, Leo brought her into a hug. Adam continued to drive and in no time, the five made it home. "How, are we going to explain this to my mom" Leo asked to no one in particular. Mr. Davenport looked down at Chase. "Adam, take Leo and Bree inside, then come back outside to help me with Chase" Mr. Davenport told Adam. Adam nodded and hopped out of the van, the he pulled the door open and Leo and Bree obediently stepped out. Bree then turned to look at Mr. Davenport, "What's going to happen to Chase" Bree asked. "I don't know" Mr. Davenport replied before, Adam pushed the two towards the door.

Tasha waited at the couch, unable to eat her dinner, knowing that her family was in danger. The door flung open and Tasha quickly got up. Relief flooded through her when she saw Leo and Bree step through the doorway. "Mom" Leo said and ran to hug her. "I was so worried" Tasha said. "Bree, you're alright right?" Tasha said and walked up to Bree. Bree nodded. The next thing she saw, was Adam running in, carrying Chase, with Davenport close behind. "Donald" Tasha said and grabbed his arm as he walked pass her. "Tasha" Mr. Davenport said and brought her into a hug. "What happened" Tasha asked. "I don't have time to explain" Mr. Davenport said quickly and ran down to the lab after Adam.

Adam returned to the living a few minutes later and slumped onto the couch next to Leo. The air held an intense silence. "Do you think Chase will be okay?" Leo said. "He's going to be fine" Tasha told Leo, her voice unconvincing. Bree leaned into Adam, and held her. Tears began falling as Bree said quietly "I don't want him to die". "Bree, he's not going to die." Adam said. After a few more long, endless minutes, Mr. Davenport came into the living room. The four looked at him expectantly. Mr. Davenport looked at the four and said, "Chase will be alright". Everyone sighed in relief.

Douglas looked at the computer screen. "Why isn't it working" Douglas mumbled.

**What isn't working? Til next time, PBL. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I'm evil, I get that a lot. Enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN LAB RATS. JUST THE PLOT.**

Chapter 10

Douglas pounded on the desk. It wasn't working, nothing was working. Defeat wasn't an option. He had already lost everything. Despite, cracking all of the codes and passing all the firewall, Douglas found no way to get to the mainframe of the chip. He tried one more time. You know what they say, third times the charm. But that doesn't make sense, this isn't his third time trying.

"Hey, did you guys know that Leo's bionic" Adam commented, while Leo explained to his mom what happened. Tasha looked at Adam and then back at Leo. "Please tell me he's kidding" Tasha said. "Adam, Leo's not bionic" Mr. Davenport said. "No, it's true. I can turn invisible and I have a force field." Leo said, "But Leo, you could can turn invisible without the need to bionics" Bree said. Leo looked at Bree and said "Ha, ha, very funny". "Wait, you're serious? How is that even possible" Mr. Davenport said. "Here let my try my new bionic abilities" Leo said and stood up from the couch. "Adam, punch me" Leo commanded. "Okay" Adam agreed and stood up. "Alright, I'm going to activate my-"Ah, Adam that hurt" Leo said and rubbed his arm. "Punch me when I say go" Leo told Adam. "Got it" Adam said. "Go" Leo said and Adam punched Leo. Still, Leo was hurt. "Stop trying honey, or you'll get hurt" Tasha warned. "But it's true, I had the abilities. Here let me turn invisible" Leo pleaded and closed his eyes. "Just because you can't see us, doesn't mean you're invisible" Bree told Leo. "Just be quiet so I can concentrate" Leo said. After a few moments Leo opened his eyes. "Can you see me" Leo asked and began doing weird hand movements and jumping around. "Leo we can still see" Adam told him. "I'll just pretend that I didn't see that" Bree said.

Douglas stared at the computer screen, all of Bree's memories could be erased with the push of a button, in the palm of his hand. Douglas smiled evilly. After trying for hours on end to upload the virus back into the chip, he finally found a loop hole. Although he no longer had control of Bree, the trident could erase all or a large portion of memories stored on the chip. Donald might have seemed to win, but the taste of victory wasn't going to last long.

Chase opened his eyes, to see the lab. Chase stepped out of his capsule and noticed that the lab was empty. Chase walked over to the table and sat down. The elevator doors suddenly opened and in stepped his siblings, Mr. Davenport and Leo. "Chase" Leo said happily. "Hey guys" Chase greeted. Bree super speed over to him and brought him into a hug. "We're so glad you're okay" Bree told him. "Do you feel alright?" Adam asked. "I'm fine" Chase reassured.

Douglas shut his computer down. Something was stopping him, blocking him from erasing Bree's memory. It wasn't a security code or a fire wall. He thoughts soon lingered to his brother:

_"You can't catch me!" Douglas teased while he roller bladed down the block. "Wait up" Donald puffed. "I can't you better catch up" Douglas told his brother. "Hey, look who it is, it's nerd boy" a voice called out. The insult stayed in his mind, distracting him from the crack on the side walk that he was getting closer to. Before he knew it, Douglas landed flat on his face. Laughter erupted from every where around him. "Leave my brother alone" Douglas heard his brother say. "Or what" a voice asked. A groan was heard a few minutes later and he saw the bully sprawled on the ground. Donald came next to Douglas. "Are you okay" Donald asked. Douglas nodded. "You should be more careful next time" Donald scolded. He then helped his brother up and the two walked home. "You totally have to teach me how to do that" Douglas said, "I will I promise" Donald said.  
_

_"Come on Douglas, kick just a little higher" Donald urged. Douglas rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why do I have to do this" Douglas said. "You were the one that wanted me to teach you" Donald said. Douglas sighed, he was exhausted but Donald did not believe in something called breaks. "One more time, I promise" Donald told his brother. "Fine" Douglas reluctantly agreed. He did the spinning high kick. "Perfect" Donald said beaming._

_Douglas and Donald went into their "lab"-it was just the basement with basically kitchen supplies-and began testing chemicals. "I'm totally going to win that science fair" Douglas said. "You mean we" Donald corrected. Douglas looked at his brother, "Yeah" Douglas said._

_Douglas walked into the bedroom to see Donald practicing his material arts. Douglas threw his back pack by the bed stand. "Wanna spar?" He asked his brother. Donald nodded and got into a fighting position. _

_Douglas held his hand out to his brother, "You lost again" Douglas mocked. Donald rolled his eyes as he got up. "Yeah sure you won a few times big deal" Donald said. "And how many times have you won" Douglas asked. "Huh, let's see...43 times, but who's counting" Donald boasted. "I could totally beat that" Douglas challenged. "No you can't" Donald stated. "Can too" Douglas protested. "I'm going to do my homework" Donald said and began walking out the room with his back pack. _

_"I can't believe it, we finally saved up enough money to start a company" Donald said. Douglas and Donald patted each other on the back and walked into their new factory._

_"Douglas?" Donald asked in shock. Douglas turned around to see his brother. "Donald, you will not believe what I just created. I just put our bionic chips into genetically engineered humans" Douglas told his brother. "You did what?" Donald asked. "Isn't this revolutionary" Douglas said. "I don't think that it's such a good idea" Donald said. "Of course it is, what could go wrong?" Douglas said. Donald looked at the three kids lying on the metal beds. _

_"I can't believe you" Donald told his brother. "Well believe, cause I just sold it". "You can't go making children into soldiers of mast destruction" Donald scold his brother. "I thought mom taught you better" Donald said. "Hey, we're making money, that's all that counts" Douglas said. 'Wrong, Douglas there are plenty of ways to make money without the need of violence" Donald said. "You're just jealous, because you weren't able to think of something this good" Douglas said. "Douglas, I'm not jealous" Donald said. "You're denying it, which means you are" Douglas said. " That's enough. Douglas we can't do this your decisions effect everyone, including this company. Why can't you just cancel the order for the good of this company" Donald said. "I sold that thing, for over 2 million dollars. I'm not just going to blow that off" Douglas said. "Fine, then Douglas, I'm firing you from this company." Donald said. "What? You can't do that" Douglas said. "Get out" Donald said. Douglas stared at his brother with cold eyes before slamming the door and exiting the office.  
_

_"Donald?" Douglas called out, looking for his brother. But he was nowhere to be found and neither were his bionic creations. Douglas had searched the entire factory and asked every worker. But no one knew his whereabouts. Douglas' cellphone rang. "Hello?" Douglas said. "Mr. Davenport, we have received anonymous call reporting to us that you have been using selling genetically engineered humans" the voice at the other end told him. Douglas quickly hung up. Police sirens were quickly heard and Douglas caught sight of many bright lights, that surrounded the factory._

Douglas sighed, remembering that night. Being chased by cars and gun shots ringing. He had faked a pretty good death if he said so himself. He decided, he had worked to hard to just give up. Looking at the button Douglas thought. Should he press it?

**Done, there is it Chapter Ten. I appreciate all of the reviews that you guys wrote! Thank you for all of the support. The next chapter will be coming up soon, PBL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my peace offering, uploading two chapters in one day. Am I still evil?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats...*tears spilling out* **

Chapter 11

Douglas looked at the remote intensely. What good would it do if he pressed it any way? He shook his head and put the remote down. He spun his chair and his eyes landed on Marcus, holding an ice pack to his head. Douglas sighed. After the fight, Marcus awoke with a large head ache. The impact caused a rupture in Marcus' chip. After analyzing the chip, Douglas found that the rupture caused a severe crack in Marcus' chip. Douglas was going to tell him that he had loss his bionics when he felt better. Or just let him find out for himself. Now, Marcus was battered and bruised, and much more quiet then usual. Douglas was about to return to the computer when he heard Marcus quietly say, "I'm sorry I failed you dad". Douglas looked at Marcus in shock. "Marcus you didn't do anything wrong" Douglas told him. "I failed you the first time by not finishing Leo. And a second time for losing my battle with Chase." Marcus said sadly. Douglas then saw a tear run down Marcus' cheek. Douglas looked at Marcus' while the feeling of guilt begins to grow within him. Douglas walked up to Marcus and looked at him. Marcus quickly wiped the fallen tear away with the back of his hand. Douglas didn't know what to do to comfort Marcus. All he could do was watch the teen walk out the lair and go upstairs.

It was early morning and the family was eating breakfast. Adam gobbled down his food and Leo gulped down his orange juice. "You guys eat like animals" Bree commented. "I'll take that as a compliment" Leo said. "What's with the hurry" Mr. Davenport asked. "Oh, me and and Adam want to be first in line at the comic book store, so we can get the limited addition Heroics Comic" Leo said beaming. "It also comes with free shirts" Adam added. Chase laughed. "Be back before ten, we have training" Mr. Davenport added just before the two left the house. Adam nodded while Leo closed the door shut. "So what are you two going to do, you still have one hour to kill" Mr. Davenport asked. "I don't know, finish up one of my magazines" Bree answered. "Homework" Chase said simply and began walking downstairs to the lab. "But that's so boring" Bree commented. "I don't see you coming up with any other ideas" Chase said. "Let's go to the arcade at the mall or something" Bree suggested. "I don't want to go there by myself" Chase said. "Come on we'll go together" Bree said and grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him out the door. "Remember be back home by ten sharp" Mr. Davenport said. "Yeah" Bree said and shut the door.

Adam and Leo arrived at the comic store to see quite a large line already forming. "Over there" Leo said and pointed to the spot where the line seemed to stop. The two ran to the spot. Leo and Adam stood waiting patiently when Adam felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around Adam saw a boy and his older-meaner looking-brother. "We were here" the older boy said. Leo had turned around, sensing the tension that was building up behind him. Leo cleared his throat and said "No, we were here before you". "No, we were here" the older boy repeated. "You do know that you are using the pass tense were. Meaning that you are not here now and this used to be your place" Leo stated. A crowd had begun to form around the four. The little boy pulled on his brother's shirt, "Andy, let's just wait in the back" the little boy said. "No way, I'm getting you that comic" Andy said. Andy then turned his gaze back to Leo and Adam. "If conversation won't get you to move-cracks knuckles- then I guess I'm just going to make you" Andy threatened. "Fine, my big bro here is going to beat you to smithereens" Leo said and patted Adam on the back. Adam leaned nest to Leo asked "What's smithereens". Andy smirked. The fight then broke out, and Andy was losing brutally. "Stop, STOP" the little boy cried. Adam let go of Andy and Andy looked at his little brother. The little boy's eyes filled with tears and he ran away, disappearing into the crowd. "Nate, come back" Andy cried and ran after his brother. Adam and Leo stood rigid, while the crowd around them parted. "We have to help them" Adam said simply and began walking towards Andy in the midst of the crowd.

Bree and Chase arrived at the arcade and looked at the array of games. "I should be doing my homework now" Chase said. Bree rolled her eyes. "Cool, a pinball machine" Chase commented and walked over to the machine. The two went from the ball pit to the claw machine and collected many tickets. After a hour, the two played all the games at least twice and had over two hundred tickets. "What are we going to do with these" Chase asked. "Get a prize" Bree said and pointed to a large shelf filled with prizes. Chase scanned the shelf. "There's nothing good" Chase said. Bree rolled her eyes and took the tickets from Chase. Bree returned a few minutes later with a small pillow in the shape of a guitar and a glow in the dark tube. "There happy?" Bree asked and handed Chase the guitar pillow. "Thanks" Chase said.

"Andy" Adam called out. Andy turned around and glared at Adam. "Look, we're here to help you find your brother" Leo said. "You're the reason he's lost in the first place" Andy said. "Look, we know you can find your brother faster with our help. Let us help you" Adam said. Andy looked at Leo and Adam "Fine, his name's Nathan. He's nine" Andy said. "Alright, then we'll split up and meet up here in half an hour" Leo said. "Adam" a voice called out. The three turned to see Bree and Chase, holding lame prizes. "What are you guys still doing here, we'll be late for training" Chase blurted out. "Look, we need to look for a nine year old boy named Nathan. Are you guys going to help us or what" Leo asked. "Alright" Bree and Chase said. "What does he look like?" Chase asked. "He's wearing a blue and black striped shirt, with jeans. He has a gray beanie on his head and his hair is dark brown." Andy described. "This is Andy. Nathan is his little brother. We split up, look for Nate and meet back here after half an hour." Leo said. With a nod, the five teens split ways.

Mr. Davenport looked at his watch anxiously. They were an hour late... Those four were totally grounded when they got back.

The five teens returned with no sign of Nate. Andy, slumped down on the bench in defeat. "We're never going to find him" Andy said hopelessly. "Don't say that.." Bree said. "We'll find him. Let's try again one more time." Leo said. Andy sighed. "Let's go" Chase said and again the five split ways. Leo wandered around the mall and even in the parking lot. Leo then came to the front of the mall, and he caught sight of Nathan, sitting on the sidewalk, crying. Leo came up to him and patted him. Nathan looked at Leo fearfully. "Nate, do you know how worried your brother is right now?" Leo told him. Nathan looked at Leo and stood up. "Serves him right" Nathan replied. "Look, my siblings and your brother have been looking for you for over any hour. Come on, let's go back to your brother" Leo said and led Nathan back.

The front door opened and the four teens stepped through to see an furious Mr. Davenport. "Big D, before you lecture us and yell at us for being late, we have a good reason" Leo said. Mr. Davenport looked at Leo, waiting for an answer. Leo quickly summarized the whole situation. "Is he telling the truth?" Mr. Davenport asked. The three teens nodded. "Alright the, you're off the hook" Mr. Davenport said. Everyone cheered and went their own ways, while Chase stayed behind and walked up to Mr. Davenport. "Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked. "What is it Chase" Mr. Davenport asked. "I think I lost my bionics" Chase said.

**WHA****T?! Yep, I know this chapter was a little off topic, but sometimes things need to change. Hope you enjoyed it, PBL**


	12. Chapter 12

**You didn't see any of that coming did you? Your reviews are so funny and also, if you have any suggestions to make the story even better, feel free to PM. I'm so excited for Chapter 12, YEAH! On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. One day... I will...**

Chapter 12

"Lost your bionics?" Mr. Davenport asked. Chase sighed. Mr. Davenport motioned for Chase to followed and Chase followed his dad into the lab. "Let's just test your bionics" Mr. Davenport said. "Try your molecular telekinesis" Mr. Davenport said. Chase concentrated on moving the figurine on the table. It didn't move. "How about your levitation" Mr. Davenport suggested, being to fear that what Chase said was true. Chase tried with all his might, but he just couldn't. "None of my abilities work" Chase said worriedly. "Sit down, I'll scan your chip" Mr. Davenport said and took out a device. Within a matter of minutes, the chip was scanned and the information began appearing on Mr. Davenport's screen. "There's a large crack in my chip, that disabled my bionics" Chase read from the screen. "This must have happened when I battled Marcus" Chase said. Mr. Davenport continued to look at the screen. "Chase, there is a way to get your bionics back" Mr. Davenport informed. "Really? What is it" Chase asked hopefully. "I have to remove your chip from your nervous system and fix it" Mr. Davenport told Chase. Chase looked at Mr. Davenport, waiting for him to continue "But if the chip is not put back in properly there is a large chance of you becoming paralyzed." Mr. Davenport finishes. "Paralyzed?" Chase stuttered. Mr. Davenport could only nod.

Marcus had went up to the living room and crashed on the couch. He watched Funeral Mishaps. It was a pathetic show, but he must admit, it was pretty funny. Who ever knew that people could be clumsy enough to fall into a casket and the door closing on them? He continued to watch the show, without much interest, when he saw Douglas enter the living room. He couldn't face him, after he had failed so many times. Marcus quickly go up and retreated back to the lab.

Chase sat on the chair, thinking. Chase put a hand through his hair and looked at his father. "I need more time" Chase said and got up and then began walking out of the lab, when he turned around. "Please don't let Adam Bree and Leo know" Chase said. "Chase, why do you want to hide it from them" Mr. Davenport asked. "Just don't tell them...please" Chase responded. Mr. Davenport sighed as Chase left the lab.

"Dinner" Tasha called out. Adam was the first to come and place himself at the table. Leo then came soon after and sat down. Followed by Bree and Mr. Davenport. Chase never showed. Tasha put the dish of salad down and looked at the empty seat at the table. "Where's Chase?" Tasha questioned, while Adam gobbled down his food. "I don't know" Leo said. "He's probably down in the lab" Bree said. "I'll go call him" Bree said and super speed down to the lab before Mr. Davenport could stop her.

Bree walked into the lab calling out her brother's name. "Chase" Bree called out and she saw him in his capsule, arms pressed to the sides and eyes closed while the floor glowed. "Chase?" Bree said and walked up to his capsule. Chase didn't answer. Bree walked over to the control table to see the word error flash on the screen. Bree looked at Chase, and saw his face paling and breathing begin to slow. "Chase" Bree yelled and pounded on the capsule door. "CHASE" Bree screamed. Bree then super speed up to the dining room.

"Mr. Davenport" Bree said. Mr. Davenport looked up from his dinner to see Bree's worried face. "Something's wrong with Chase" Bree told him. Mr. Davenport put his fork down and hurried to the lab after Bree. Adam and Leo quickly followed. Upon entering the lab, the four caught sight of Chase in his capsule. Mr. Davenport ran to the control table and looked at the screen. "No...no..." Mr. Davenport mumbled and looked at Chase in his capsule. "Just let Adam break down the glass" Leo said and Adam prepared to put the glass, when Mr. Davenport stopped him. "No, don't do that" Mr. Davenport stopped. "What is Chase doing" Bree asked. "Why is he doing it" Leo asked. Mr. Davenport sighed and looked at Chase then back at Leo Bree and Adam. "Chase is using the capsule's electrical current to try and fix his chip from the inside" Mr. Davenport began. "What's wrong with his chip?" Leo asked. "The chip is severely damaged and caused Chase to lose his bionics" Mr. Davenport said. The three gasped. "Chase lost his bionics?" Leo asked. "How?" Bree breathed. "Chase said he must have cracked his chip when he was battling Marcus" Mr. Davenport explained. "Why didn't he tell us" Adam asked. "I don't know" Mr. Davenport replied and looked at Chase's capsule.

Marcus stepped into his capsule and closed it. He was about to recharge when he heard his name being called. Marcus looked at the doorway of the lair to see Douglas. Marcus avoided eye contact with his creator. Douglas opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped and turned to his computer. Marcus closed his eyes and began to recharge.

**So how was this chapter? Like it? Sorry if it's a little short. Until the next chapter, PBL!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AH! REVIEWS! I'm going review crazy! All your reviews are so cute. So...What's going to happen to Chase? Well, read to find out:**

**Disclaimer: I don't Lab Rats...WHY!**

Chapter 13

_Chase, Chase... Chase opened his eyes to see white blinding light.. Confusion was his first emotion. Voices surrounded him along with blurry images of people. It would seem like they were talking to him, but their voices were muffled. Memories flooded over him like a waterfall:_

_Chase sat in his room, trying to do his homework. But his mind was blank. It was harder to concentrate then usual. Chase's suspicion arose._

_Chase had practiced his bionic abilities alone, in the empty lab. Nothing was working._

_"Chase, there is a way to get your bionics back" Mr. Davenport informed. "Really? What is it" Chase asked hopefully. "I have to remove your chip from your nervous system and fix it" Mr. Davenport told Chase. Chase looked at Mr. Davenport, waiting for him to continue "But if the chip is not put back in properly there is a large chance of you becoming paralyzed." Mr. Davenport finishes. "Paralyzed?" Chase stuttered. Mr. Davenport could only nod._

_Chase had left Davenport in the lab and went for a stroll outside. He walked on sidewalk, along with the other pedestrians. He glanced at his clock and the darkening sky... He decided to return home.  
_

_Chase walked into the living room to see Adam and Leo more engaged in their video game then ever before. He was about to greet them, but decided against it and went down to the lab. Upon entering the lab, Chase found it empty, with only the sound of machines at work to accompany him as he thought his options over. His eyes then drifted over to the computer screen, that held information about his chip.  
_

_Chase quickly skimmed the page. There was hope. He could get his bionics back. By stepping into his capsule and placing his hands on the sides, he could use the electrical current to mend his chip back together. Sadly, Chase's eager personality caused him to miss a very important piece of information:_Although, the electrical current from the capsules can be used to mend the broken chip back to it's original state, an over use can cause the bionic being to malfunction. Be warned that the chances of a malfunction are very high.

_Chase wasted no time and quickly ran to his capsule. Taking a deep breath Chase mumbled "Here goes nothing". With that said Chase closed his eyes and began feeling the current of electricity start to course through his body.  
_

Mr. Davenport looked at Chase's capsule worriedly. He had told the kids to wait upstairs, so he was the only one present in the lab. Suddenly, the capsule door was flung open and Chase stumbled out, with a dazed look in his eyes. Chase grabbed hold of the nearest thing next to him. "Chase" Mr. Davenport said in relief.

Marcus awakened from his recharge. The capsule door opened with a hiss. Marcus walked out of his capsule and was about to go to the living room, when his creator called for him. Marcus turned his head, at the sound of his name. He then made his way over to his creator. Marcus looked at Douglas. Douglas sighed. "Marcus, there's no easy way to put this...But..." Douglas said and stopped. "What is it?" Marcus asked. "I scanned your chip... and it seems to have quite a large crack in it. The damage done to the chip caused you to lose your bionics" Douglas said. Marcus looked at Douglas with disbelief. "What?" Marcus breathed. Douglas looked at Marcus, with nothing to say. Marcus touched the back of his neck, where his chip laid. "No, this can't be happening" Marcus said and with that, he ran out of the lair and the house. He heard his name being called out, but he ignored Douglas' plea and just ran.

The sky was dark, and the street lights didn't provide much light. Marcus ran blindly bumping into a few people and barely missing getting hit by a car. Finally Marcus stopped and found himself in the middle of a small park. Walking to a near by bench, Marcus sat down and tears spilled out of his eyes. His emotions were so mixed, shock, surprise, sadness, and somewhat self pity. In the midst of his tears Marcus felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his head to see a girl with dark brown hair and glasses. He looked at her and wiped his eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked. Marcus looked at her, "Why do you care?" he asked quite harshly. "What's bothering you?" She asked. "I don't even know you." Marcus said. As she sat down Marcus moved over and looked at her. He suddenly remembered his robotic arm. "No need to hide the arm. I think it's cool" She told him. Marcus looked at her curiously. How did she know that he was thinking about his arm?

He ended up telling her all his problems. She listened, nodded once awhile as Marcus talked. He felt so good to just tell somebody, it was as if a small weight was lifted off his shoulder. He choose he words carefully, so to not spill his bionic secret. After he was done she looked at him. She sighed. "I believe you'll know what the right thing to do is" She said. She then began getting up. Marcus stayed at the bench, dumbstruck by her answer. Marcus looked down at the seat to see a small locket. He found it to be her's. "Wait" Marcus called out in the darkness, but she had disappeared. Marcus held the small locket tightly in his hand. "What are you doing here son, the park's closed" a voice asked behind him. Marcus turned around to see a park care taker aiming a flash light at him. "Um.. sorry sir" Marcus said and began walking out of the park. He then turned around "Um..excuse me, but did you happen to see a girl with dark brown hair and glasses. About this tall" Marcus described and moved his hand up to his height. "You're the only one here" the care taker told him and walked away. The only one here? How was that possible?

**Well then, that's the end of Chapter 13. Sorry for the late update... I will make it up to you by uploading Chapter 14 soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Seems like may of you reviewers out there like my OC. She'll be returning to the story soon. So here it is Chapter 14:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats... so sad..**

Chapter 14

Marcus began walking out of the park looking at the locket in his hands. His eyes then trailed to the clock on his hand. 10:45, it read. Marcus shrugged, and continued to walk around not really wanting to return home. Marcus failed to notice the shadow that had begun to follow him.

Chase sat at the counter playing with his hands while his siblings looked at him. Finally, Bree spoke up, "Well, don't you have something to tell us". Chase glanced her and then back at his hands, finding his hands much more interesting then his sister. Bree rolled her eyes, "We know you almost lost your bionics" Leo said. Chase stopped playing with his hands and looked at Leo. Then he turned his attention to Mr. Davenport and glared at him. Mr. Davenport didn't seem to notice. "Chase you should have told us" Leo scolded. Chase didn't reply. "Chase you could have really hurt yourself, or even died" Adam said. Chase got off the counter and began walking to his capsule. "No, you're not going to be going in there any time soon" Mr. Davenport stopped. "Why?" Chase asked. "You cut out the electrical current when you tried to fix your bionics" Mr. Davenport informed him. "So where will I be staying" Chase asked. "Upstairs in one of my guest bedroom" Mr. Davenport said and motioned for Chase to follow. The two then stepped into the elevator.

As the elevator went up, Chase asked, "So... Do I have my bionics back?". Mr. Davenport waited a while before answering. "You should try them yourself". The elevator doors then opened and Mr. Davenport led Chase down a long hallway on the left wing of the house. Finally, he . ?docid=35017411 in front of a door. "You'll be staying here for a few weeks" Mr. Davenport told Chase before he left the room. Chase looked around the room and found that there was no capsule. Instead there was a bed. Great, could this get any worst?

Marcus walked down an empty street. Marcus looked at the locket curiously and then he found a way to open it. The locket revealed a picture of two kids. Marcus smiled, the picture looked very familiar to him and it brought him comfort. Marcus then heard foot steps behind him. Turning around him caution, he saw a thug coming after him. Marcus ran...

Douglas paced around the empty lair. It was 11:00 and Marcus still had not returned home. Douglas had a feeling of uneasiness in his gut, but he continued to wait. After a few more minutes, Douglas couldn't take it anymore and hopped onto the computer, praying that the GPS app in Marcus' chip still worked. Fortunately for Douglas it worked. Within a matter of seconds Marcus' location. He was moving fast. Why? A thought came to mind. Maybe he was trying to get away from Douglas... Douglas pressed a few buttons on the computer.

Marcus ran, the thug not far behind him. Suddenly pain grew from his neck. Marcus quickly clamped his hand over the back of his neck where his chip laid. The thug quickly caught up to him and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. "Got any money" the person asked. Marcus looked at the thug in the eyes and punched him hard in the jaw. The thug quickly left go, holding his jaw. "Ah... You punch good. But not good enough" the thug said and the two began fighting. Without his bionics Marcus was easily beaten and the thug was not going to give any mercy. Marcus' vision was soon filled with black dots and everything was numb. The last thing he remembered was seeing a person walk down the street.

Douglas watched the screen. Marcus had stopped running and the dot on the monitor was beginning to fade. Douglas quickly got out of his chair and ran out of he lair.

Douglas drove up to Marcus' location. Getting out of the van he looked up and down the block. There was no sign of the android anywhere. All he found was a a few bloody hand prints. Douglas walked back to the van empty handed.

-Time Skip: The next Morning-

Marcus opened his eyes. After he blinked a few times, he saw a ceiling fan spinning slowly and light blue wall paper. Marcus quickly sat up, but soon regretted it. His head pounded and he slightly groaned. He then felt himself being pushed back down on the couch and a cold cloth was put on his forehead. Marcus opened his eyes to see her. She was fixing his blanket and the locket that he held in his hands last night, was hanging on her neck. She turned her head and caught him staring at her. She smiled and got up, then walked away. Marcus, sat up this time slower and in his position, he saw he was in some kind of apartment. She came back into the room and handed him a cup of water. After his first sip, he suddenly realized how thirsty he was. Marcus gulped down the cup and put it on the near by table. "Feel better?" She asked. "Where am I" Marcus asked. "My home" She replied. "Thanks for trying to return this" She said and held the locket in her hand. "You are okay right? You shouldn't be going that those streets alone..especially at night. There always full of thugs" She told him. He looked at her, "You found me" Marcus asked. She nodded and said "Seems like someone is looking for you. And they're really worry about your well being" She told him. Marcus looked her oddly "I still don't know your name. My name's Marcus" Marcus said. "Bonnie" Bonnie told him. "I have a confession to make" She suddenly blurted out. Marcus gave her his famous eyebrow expression. "I know you're bionic" Bonnie told him.

**Whoa...Marcus is very bad at keeping secrets. So my OC's name is Bonnie. I really hope you liked this chapter. See you soon, PBL.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, Bonnie is now in the story. YAY! I always wanted my name to be Bonnie, cause it's such a cute name. Anyway, secrets will be revealed... Someone is bionic? Well, then read to find out:**

**Disclaimer: Hey Bonnie. Sup. Wait... you want me to do the disclaimer for you? *Nods furiously* Fine, PBL doesn't own Lab Rats.**

Chapter 15

"How.." Marcus stuttered, trying to get his thoughts out. "Cause I'm bionic too" Bonnie said and smiled. "Wait, you're bionic too. Wow" Marcus said. Bonnie stared at the locket. "So.." Marcus began. "You want to know more about me right? Um.. I really don't know myself. I don't know who created me, or my origins. All I know is that, my family abandoned me when I was around two and this is all that I have left of them" Bonnie said and held the locket in her hand. Bonnie then sighed,"I was adopted when I was five by Dr. Henderson. I asked him about my family once, and told me that I had a brother and a father." Bonnie continued. "So what are your abilities?" Marcus asks curiously. "I can read minds, geo leap, invisibility, telekinesis, photographic memory and voice manipulation." Bonnie finished. Marcus looked at her. "Want breakfast?" Bonnie asked, then she went off into the kitchen, leaving Marcus alone on the couch. The remote then floated next to Marcus and Bonnie said "Watch something".

Chase looked at the view from the window. He wasn't able to get any sleep last night. The thought of not being bionic any more bothered him greatly. "Knock knock" Tasha said and lightly knocked on the door. "Come in" Chase said and Tasha stepped in. "Morning" Tasha greeted. "Good Morning" Chase said. "Oh, I forgot something, I'll be right back" Tasha said and left the cup of water on the table. If Chase could move that, here, then he would be sure that he got his bionics back. Taking a deep breath, Chase concentrated on the cup of water. Moving his hand, Chase saw the cup slowly move forward and come closer to him. Chase grinned as Tasha came back into the room. "well, it seems your bionic abilities are back" Tasha said. Chase smiled. "Breakfast is in a few minutes" Tasha reminded and headed out of the room. Chase then fist pumped the air and got changed.

Bonnie came back into the the living room, carrying a plate with toast, jam, bacon and a glass of orange juice. "Eat up" Bonnie said. "Um..thanks" Marcus thanked. Bonnie attention was then drawn to the TV. "News are boring" Bonnie commented and changed the channel. "So, Bonnie you live here by your self" Marcus asked while Bonnie channel surfed. "Technically yes. My dad pays the bills here, sometimes he visits" Bonnie said. Marcus then felt a tingling sensation on his neck. He moved his hand to his neck and felt stitches on the back of his neck. Marcus then looked at Bonnie with suspicion. "Try your bionics" Bonnie said. "What?" Marcus asked. "Go on" Bonnie urged. Marcus stood up and began harnessing a small lighting bolt in his hand, then he shot it at the wall. Bonnie eye's widen. "I'm bionic again" Marcus cried happily. "Thank you" Marcus said and brought Bonnie into a hug. She hugged him back instantly. After a few minutes the two let go. "Now you can return home" Bonnie said.

Marcus backed away. "Home?" Marcus asked. "Yeah, don't you want to return home?" Bonnie asked. "Not really" Marcus said and flopped down on the couch. Bonnie looked at him oddly. "Now that you know that I'm bionic, there's nothing to hide" Marcus said and told her his story.

"Congratulations, you got your bionics back" Leo congratulated. Chase couldn't help but smile. "But we still don't understand why you didn't tell us" Bree added. Chase's smile slightly faltered. "I don't know" Chase said and continued to eat his breakfast. Bree sighed and took a sip of juice. "So all of your abilities work, right?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Yes, I'm pretty sure" Chase said. "After breakfast, lab" Mr. Davenport told Chase. Chase nodded. Adam walked over to the sink and put his dishes in. "Meet you guys in the lab" Adam said and headed to the elevator. "Leo you have your chores today remember?" Tasha reminded. "Oh, right. Chores to do...Yay" Leo cheered sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'll do them" Bree offered. "Really? Thanks Bree" Leo thanked and quickly left the table. "Are you doing it for the money?" Chase asked. "Nope" Bree said and began clearing the table. Chase and Mr. Davenport got up and went into the lab.

"His name is Douglas" Bonnie stuttered. "Yeah, he created me" Marcus said and stared at his robotic hand. "Oh" Bonnie said. "I really think that you should return home" Bonnie said and stood up. "But I can't return back there" Marcus said standing up besides her. "At least you have a home to return to, and do you know how worried he is about you" Bonnie told him. "What if he's not worried? What if he doesn't care, or even noticed that I'm gone" Marcus told her. "How are you so sure of that" Bonnie asked. Marcus looked down at the ground, knowing that she was right. Bonnie brought Marcus into another hug. After he let go, Marcus walked out the door. "Thanks Bonnie" Marcus thanked. Bonnie smiled and waved, while Marcus shut the door. When the door closed Bonnie opened the locket and stared at the picture. "He looks just like him" Bonnie mumbled.

"Alright Chase... let's start off with your force field" Mr. Davenport said. Chase nodded, and Mr. Davenport threw a grenade at him. A small blue sphere surrounded him. "Great" Mr. Davenport commented. "Force field ball. Adam get over here" Mr. Davenport said. "What do I do?" Adam asked as Mr. Davenport handed him some very large foam gloves. "Catch it" Mr. Davenport said and backed away from the two. "Really?" Adam asked. "Pay attention Adam" Mr. Davenport said and Adam faced Chase, who threw the force field ball right at Adam. He managed to catch the ball in his hands, but it quickly faded. "Good job you two" Mr. Davenport said."Try you telekinesis" Mr. Davenport said. Chase nodded and tried to move Adam's yogurt on the table. "Hey, my yogurt" Adam complained as he noticed his snack inching farther and farther away from him. "Alright, let me scan your chip" Mr. Davenport told Chase. Chase then sat down on the dark counter and waited as Mr. Davenport scanned his chip and uploaded the information on the computer screen. "Everything seems to be alright. And your chip is fixed" Mr. Davenport told Chase.

**Hooray for Chase! So hope you enjoyed this chapter, love PBL.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So in chapter 15 we all find out that Bonnie is bionic. Pretty predictable I know, I was going to do something else, but then when I thought it over, bionic abilities made more sense. So, I present to you Chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chapter 16

Bonnie remembered vaguely the image of her father. Looking at the closed door and looking back at her locket, Bonnie decided to follow Marcus back to his home. Running into her bedroom, she picked up the envelope and hurried back to the living room. She then turned invisible and left the apartment.

Marcus then came to the front door of his house. Marcus took a deep breath before waving his hand under the lamp, revealing the secret entrance. Marcus tilted his head back, hearing a soft gasp. When nothing more was heard, Marcus shrugged and headed into the entrance. After a few moments, Bonnie popped out from the bushes to see the entrance door closing. "No no no.." Bonnie mumbled and ran up to the morphing wall. Bonnie pouted and sighed. "Now, how am I going to get in" Bonnie mumbled. Bonnie then looked at the front door, she could clearly see that it wasn't locked. "Yes" Bonnie said and quickly walked up the steps of the porch and opened the door slowly. Bonnie turned invisible then, poked her head in. The living room was empty and Bonnie walked in closing the door behind examined the room, opening and throwing everything around in vain, trying to find a secret passage way. Bonnie the opened the closet to see a secret entrance right in front of her. Bonnie smiled, "There you are" Bonnie said in victory and skipped down the entrance way.

Marcus walked into the lab to see Douglas dozed off at the computer, a small green circle blinking on the screen. Marcus came over to the screen, and looked at it closely. He accidentally touched Douglas, and he jerked up out of his sleep. Marcus looked down at Douglas. "Marcus" Douglas breathed. "Hi dad" Marcus said awkwardly. Douglas sighed and brought Marcus into a hug. "Where did you go?" Douglas asked with both curiosity and concern. "I just went around" Marcus responded. "Where did you stay?" Douglas questioned. "Somewhere" Marcus said and began walking to his capsule. "Why are there stitches on you neck" Douglas asked, voice rising. Marcus didn't answer, just walked into his capsule and shut his door. Marcus took a deep breath before he closed his eyes and recharged.

Bonnie saw Marcus walk to his capsule, and close it. Bonnie, saw Douglas standing near the steps of Marcus' capsule, putting a hand through his hair. Bonnie walked in and, Douglas quickly saw her. Douglas looked around frantically and picked up the nearest weapon, a ray gun. Bonnie's eyes widen and she stumbled back. Douglas took a closer look at the girl. "Bonnie?" Douglas asked. As Douglas lowered the ray gun in his hand, Bonnie walked up to him and looked at him intensely. "How..do..you know my name?" Bonnie asked. Douglas didn't answer. "Your name is Douglas right?" Bonnie asked. Douglas still didn't reply. Bonnie reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded envelope and handed it to Douglas. "What is this?" Douglas asked. Bonnie watched as Douglas began opening the envelope.

Chase exited the lab with Adam, after training. The two boys soon got to the living room and flopped onto the couch. "So, how was training?" Tasha asked, walking pass the two to the kitchen. "Exhausting" Chase said. "Okay" Adam said. Adam the turned the TV on and the two channel surfed. "What's up" Leo greeted and joined his two brothers on the couch. A few minutes later Bree super speed in carrying a lot of bags. "That's a lot of bags Bree" Adam commented. "Yeah, I went shopping" Bree said and a few bags dropped to the floor. "How much did you spend?" Leo asked. "A few hundred" Bree said casually. "A few hundred?" Chase asked. "Yep" Bree said. Bree turned around to bump into Mr. Davenport. "Hi daddy" Bree said. "You skipped training to do this.." Mr. Davenport asked and gestured to the pile of bags. "Why? It's not like it matters if I come to training or not" Bree said and began picking up her bags. "What do you mean, of course it does" Chase said. Bree ignored her brothers and began carrying her bags down stairs to the lab. "She's in one of her moods. Don't bother her" Tasha told the boys when Bree was out of earshot. "Oh" Everyone said in unison and sat down at the couch.

Douglas opened the envelope to see a picture of himself in the newspaper. "I did some research on myself" Bonnie said as took out all of the contents in the envelope. "You were in a company with your older brother Donald. But you put chips that grants some sort of ability to a group of genetically engineered humans... After that you were kicked out of your company and there was a wild goose chase. After that you died." Bonnie said. "Why are you showing me this" Douglas asked her. "I know you're my father" Bonnie said. Douglas looked at her. Bonnie took the locket off her neck and showed it to Douglas. "Isn't that Marcus and me." Bonnie asked Douglas. "Yes" Douglas admitted. "Why did you leave me?" Bonnie asked. Douglas' expression harden, "You were the first android that I made. But you were just a prototype" Douglas told her. Bonnie bit her bottom lip. "Because I was a prototype, you left me" Bonnie asked, tears starting to fill her eyes. "You are just a failed experiment. You didn't even have name." Douglas spat. Bonnie stumbled back as Douglas continued, "I made Marcus after you, so I learned from my mistakes. I left you because I no longer needed you." Douglas told her. Bonnie looked down at the floor and tears started to fall. "Leave Bonnie, you are just going to cause more trouble" Douglas told her.

**Yep, that was Chapter 16. Hope you liked it PBL.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Douglas is Bonnie's father... But he doesn't want her. So sad. Now here it is, Chapter 17. Oh and by the way, next Monday is the Adam-a-thon. So happy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

Chapter 17

Douglas grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her towards the doorway. Bonnie turned around and stared at her father. "I deserve an explanation" Bonnie told him. "I already gave you an explanation" Douglas told her. "A thorough explanation" Bonnie told him. Douglas then sighed and asked, "Then will you leave". Bonnie nodded. "Fine" Douglas agreed and then led Bonnie into the living room, where the two then sat down the couch. "So where do you want me to start?" Douglas asked. Bonnie shrugged "From the beginning I guess" Bonnie said,

_Flash Back_

_The police sirens and bright lights surrounded the company. Douglas finally noticed that there were no workers were with him. He had been set up. The door came down and a few officers came through pointing their guns in every direction. Douglas dove under the table._

"After realizing that I'd been set up, I ran out through the back door of the company with the FBI hot on my heels. I got into my car and just started to drive" Douglas said.

_Slamming the door shut, Douglas began to start the engine. "Exit the car with your hands up sir" a voice commanded. "Not if I can help it" Douglas said and the engine roared to life. Douglas was quickly out of the parking lot. Gun shots were heard and he saw that his right rear view mirror was broken. The police surrounded the company, but Douglas crashed into a few cars and headed to the intersection._

"The police chased after me for about a few hours. I thought that I would never lose them. Until I came up with a brilliant idea" Douglas said.

_They were catching up. He didn't want to go to jail. Jail was the last place that he wanted to be. Douglas stepped on the gas pedal. Ahead of him, Douglas saw a truck coming towards him. The truck honked and honked warning him to get out of the way. But Douglas had other intentions. Just as the truck crashed into his car, Douglas opened the door and jumped out caught hold of a small ridge. He slipped and ended up holding on for dear life, as the police cars stopped and sirens called out into the dark night._

"I left go of the ridge. Must say the dumbest thing I have ever done" Douglas said and Bonnie laughed along with Douglas "Luckily for me, the ridge wasn't that high, but after the drop, I rolled down the slopping hill." Douglas said.

_Branches hit him constantly, while leaves crunched under him. Finally the roll was over. Holding his head, Douglas stood up and stumbled around, trying to find balance. He had a few scratches here and there, but besides that he seemed to be fine. Douglas found himself in the woods. Trees were everywhere and above him laid the endless starry night sky. Douglas wandered around..._

"Well after that, I found my way out of the woods, at 2:34 in the morning." Douglas said. "So how-"Five hours" Douglas interrupted. "Oh" Bonnie said. "I went into hiding for a bit. Then I made you" Douglas said and looked at her. "I didn't think you would actually work. But you did" Douglas said. Bonnie looked at her hands. "I took care of you, but at the same time I was working on Marcus" Douglas said. "I remember when you tried to make dinner once." Douglas told her. Bonnie looked up to see Douglas slightly smile.

_Douglas had been sitting at his work table for who knows how long. He decided to call it a night and shut the dim light off. Walking up from the basement, and into his living room, he caught sight of Bonnie. Who had pulled up a chair and climbed on the counter. "Hey, what are you doing up there" Douglas asked and raced over to her side, just to hear something pop in the microwave. Bonnie smiled and then pointed to the microwave. Douglas opened it to see a bag of popcorn._

"I did that" Bonnie asked. "Yep" Douglas said. "So after a few months I was finally finished with Marcus. You two got along quite well together." Douglas said. "But when training came, the only power that worked was invisibility" Douglas told her.

_Marcus then shot lasers at another dummy. But Douglas' attention was all on Bonnie. She stared at the ground. "C'mon can't you do something else" Douglas asked. Bonnie shook her head. Douglas sighed and put a hand through his hair. "Look" Bonnie said and pointed to Marcus who took down another dummy. "Please Bonnie, try to do something" Douglas pleaded. Bonnie shook her head furiously. "Fine" Douglas said and walked away.  
_

"Bills came. I really didn't make a lot of money at my day job. I guess giving one of you up, would have lightened the bill at least a little" Douglas said. "I left you at the place when you turned three" Douglas told her. "But Mr. Henderson said he adopted me when I was two" Bonnie said. "That's because I wrote that on the note." Douglas said. "But why did you do that" Bonnie asked. "I was afraid that the orphanage wouldn't take you in, so I made you younger. Plus adults liked to adopt younger kids anyway" Douglas said. "Oh" Bonnie said. Douglas then said, "There I gave you your explanation. Leave Bonnie" Douglas told her. "But the problem all along was that I was useless. Now I'm not, dad. I can move stuff with my mind, geo leap-"That doesn't matter. Either way you're still under your foster father's custody" Douglas said. "But I can get him to-""And I am not your father" Douglas told her. "Fine" Bonnie said sadly. "Nice to finally know where I come from" Bonnie added before leaving. Douglas watched as Bonnie closed the door. When the door closed, Douglas sat down on the couch. He hadn't explained everything to her yet.

**There you go, Chapter 17. Wohoo! So see you all next time, PBL.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I see that many of the readers out there are curious of what Douglas did not tell Bonnie. And you will find out his secret in this chapter, and here it is Chapter 18.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. **

Chapter 18

Marcus may have been adopted, but Bonnie. She wasn't another child that he adopted. She was his flesh and blood. Douglas closed his eyes and remembered his past love.

_Flash Back:_

_After finally getting out of the wood, Douglas needed a place to rest. But he was afraid that someone would recognize him and turn him in. Douglas wandered around the streets and came to an abandoned car. Well, it looked abandoned. Douglas then noticed the car keys in the ignition. Smirking Douglas walked up to the car and opened the door. Then he got in and started putting on his seat belt when the other door opened and another person stepped in with a few bags of groceries. "Why are you in my car" She asked him. "Um..." He stuttered. "Trying to steal it" She stated and opened up her cell phone. "No..please don't tell the police" Douglas pleaded. She smirked, "Why? You tried to steal my car" She said. "Please, I'll do anything" Douglas pleaded. "Fine. You can first tell me your name" She said. "Douglas..." Douglas said. "Don't you have a last name" She asked. "Um...Davan" Douglas made up. "I'm Amy, Amy Stell" Bethany introduced. "Alright, let's go to my apartment._

_The two spent time together for about year or two. They became best friends and all that time, Douglas never realized that he had never revealed his true identity. _

_Douglas was sitting on the couch watching TV, when suddenly, he saw Amy coming into the living room, face bright red. "What is it?" Douglas asked curiously. Amy sat down next to him, "Remember a few months ago, when we slept together?" Amy asked. "How could I forget?" Douglas said. Amy smiled, "Well I just went to the doctor and he told me that I was three months pregnant" Amy told him. Douglas' mouth dropped to the floor. Amy laughed, "Isn't this exciting" Amy told him. "What, Amy we're not even married." Douglas told her. "So?" Amy said. "I don't want a child." Douglas blurted out. Amy's expression saddened. "Oh. Alright then" Amy said and left the room. Douglas sighed and put a hand through his hair. He shouldn't have said that._

_The couple kept the child and Douglas planned to propose to Amy right after she gave birth. Nine months went by faster then he expected and that special week came._

_The it was early in the morning, around seven o'clock. Amy sat at the kitchen table eating a normal breakfast. Douglas was sipping his coffee when he noticed her face paling and twisting in pain. "Amy, are you okay?" Douglas asked worriedly. Putting a hand on her stomach, Amy breathed "It's coming". Douglas' eyes widen. Douglas then helped her to the car and the two drove to the nearest hospital._

_Upon entering the hospital Amy was already screaming in pain. "Help, I need help here" Douglas cried out. Nurses and doctors rushed to the scene and quickly took her away. Douglas tried to follow, but the nurses stopped him. "We'll call you in, right after we're done" a nurse reassured him. Douglas nodded and sat down in the waiting room. Douglas felt the people around him, staring at him in suspicion. Douglas squirmed in his chair uncomfortably. "Douglas Davan" A nurse called out. Douglas quickly stood up. He followed the nurse and she opened the door and there on the bed sat, Amy holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "It's a girl" The nurse told him before leaving. Douglas walked over to her side. Amy smiled and tears began to fall. "Um...I have something I want to tell you" Douglas said. Amy looked Douglas. "I..um.." Douglas stuttered, and then a knock was heard on and a doctor poked his head in. "Oh, there he is" the doctor said and pointed a finger at Douglas. The next thing he knew, two police officers came into the room. "What is going on here?" Amy asked. "Mr. Davenport, your ride is waiting" one officer said smugly. Douglas' hands became fists. "Davenport? Douglas what is going on?" Amy asked. Douglas looked Amy sadly. "I'm sorry" Douglas apologized. He then beat up the two officers and ran out of the hospital. While Amy sat on the hospital bed holding her new born and trying to comprehend what she just saw. _

_Douglas ran all the way back home and hid there. He didn't know where else to go. Douglas hid, awaiting his faith. Instead of the door crashing down like he expected, Douglas heard the door opening softly. He then heard a person walking in. Douglas was too afraid to open the closet door. He heard the sound of clothes being ripped off of the hangers and the zip of a suitcase. Then the door was closed and all he heard was silence. Douglas opened the door and peeked out. He ran into the bedroom, to see all of Amy's clothes gone along with one of their big suitcases. Douglas then heard a soft whimper. Douglas walked into the living to see a pink bundle wrapped inside of her coat._

That was how he got Bonnie. She looked too much like Amy. So much, that it caused him to give her away and use the short memory wipe on Marcus' chip to erase her from Marcus' memory. But no matter how hard Douglas tried to forget he couldn't. It was impossible.

Bonnie had closed the door of the house and began walking down the porch. She sighed, at least she wasn't a mystery anymore. As she walked back home tears began to far, as well as rain. She was useless... He may have created her but he didn't love her. The thought of her own father not loving her was like a knife in the back. She walked into her apartment drenched in rain. But she didn't care she collapsed onto the floor and just cried. Thunder roared outside and the wind blew. Bonnie had lost her appetite and now she was curled up on the couch, knees to her chest. There was then a knock on her door. Bonnie dragged her feet to the door. Opening it, she saw her dad. "Hey, sweetie" Dr. Henderson greeted. "I brought take out" Dr. Henderson said. Bonnie forced a smile. Dr. Henderson took off his coat and walked over to the kitchen. "Did you eat anything yet Bonnie?" Dr. Henderson asked. Bonnie shook her head and walked to the kitchen. The two sat down and began to eat. Bonnie just poked her food. "Bonnie, are you okay honey?" Dr. Henderson asked. Bonnie didn't answer, she just began to cry. Dr. Henderson got up and walked over next to Bonnie. "I'm sorry I haven't made time to visit you. Really I am" Dr. Henderson said and brought her into a hug. Bonnie held onto him.

**And that was Chapter 18. Please read and review, till next time, PBL.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. *Sigh***

Chapter 19

Bonnie clung onto her father. When thoughts suddenly came to mind, did her foster father love her? If her own father didn't care about her, then why should he? Bonnie then let go fearing the truth."Bonnie honey let's eat, then we can watch a movie" Dr. Henderson said. Bonnie looked up at him, "Okay" Bonnie agreed and began taking small bites. Her previous thoughts made her lose all of her appetite.

The capsule door opened and Marcus stepped out. He then walked up the stairs and into the living room, to see Douglas, face buried in his hands. Marcus came closer to his father and asked quietly, "Are you okay?". Douglas' head jerked up and he quickly wiped his eyes. "I'm fine" Douglas answered without looking at Marcus. He then left Marcus in the living room and headed to his bedroom. Marcus sat down on the couch and took out his phone from his pocket. He dialed Bonnie's number and waited for her to pick up. She never did. Marcus tried again, but she didn't pick up. Marcus put his phone back into his pocket and leaned back into the couch, turning on the TV.

Bonnie sat on the couch, watching her dad put the DVD into the DVD player. "Um..Dad, what are we watching?" Bonnie asked. "Oh..um" he stuttered and picked up the cover. "Despicable Me" Dr. Henderson said. Bonnie smiled as her dad sat down next to her and the movie began to play.

The table was set and Tasha called everyone up for dinner. The family of six sat down and began eating. Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it" Bree said super speed to the phone. "Oh, hey Danielle" Bree greeted. The three boy's ears perked up. "Oh really" Bree responded. "You want to talk to one of my brothers" Bree said. The food in Leo's mouth almost fell out. Adam stopped eating entirely and Chase just poked at his food. "Are you sure?" Bree asked. A muffled reply was heard. "It's me" Leo said. "How are you so sure?" Adam asked. "Chase, Danielle wants to talk to you" Bree called. "Ha you were wrong" Adam said. "What? Why him" Leo asked. Chase went up to Bree and got the phone. "Hello" Chase said awkwardly. "Hey Chasie" Danielle greeted. "Um.. Do you need anything" Chase asked. "I need you to go on a date with me" Danielle said. "Excuse me?" Chase asked in shock. "Yeah meet me at the new pizza place at seven tomorrow" Danielle said. "Oh, and wear something nice" Danielle added. Chase was silent too shocked to say anything else. "Hello? Any one there" Danielle asked. "Yes" Chase stuttered. "See you tomorrow" Danielle said. With that, Danielle hung up and Chase held the phone. Chase the walked back to the dinner table and sat down, staring at his plate. "What took you so long?" Leo asked curiously. "Um...she asked me on a date" Chase said. "No seriously" Bree said. Chase gave her a look. "I'm serious I have a date with her tomorrow at seven at the pizza place" Chase said. "Or do you?" Adam asked. "What?" Chase said in confusion. "What? Why would she want to go on a date with you?" Leo asked. "Hey" Chase said, slightly offended. "There's got to be a catch" Bree said. "Yeah, Danielle wouldn't just date you" Leo said. "How do you know that" Chase asked his voice rising. His siblings quite down. Chase sighed and continued to eat. "This on a date thing is going up his head" Leo said quietly, but not quietly enough. Chase put his fork down and just walked off.

"Bye sweetie" Dr. Henderson said and brought Bonnie into a hug. "But it's still early can't you stay" Bonnie asked. "Sorry sweetie. I promise I'll visit again soon" Dr. Henderson reassured. "Alright. Have a safe trip" Bonnie said as Dr. Henderson walked away. The door closed and Bonnie walked over to the couch. The feeling of loneliness was like a rock that laid in her stomach. Even being bionic, she was useless. Bonnie eyed the bathroom door.

Chase sat in the lab playing with Davenport's computer. As he played around, Chase heard the elevator doors opening and in stepped his siblings. Chase ignored them. "You okay Chase?" Bree asked him. Chase stayed silent. "He's holding a grudge" Leo said. "Chase" Bree said and put a hand on his shoulder. Chase quickly shrugged it off and shut down the computer. "Can you all just leave me alone" Chase said and walked over to his capsule. "Chase, hear us out first" Bree said, but Chase had slammed the capsule door shut and covered his ears with hands. Leo crossed his arms. "Stubborn" Bree mumbled.

Marcus was watching another episode of Funeral Mishaps when he heard his stomach grumble. Looking at his clock, he realized why. He hadn't eaten in a few hours. Marcus quickly got up and walked into the kitchen. Within a matter of seconds he made himself a sandwich and brought it to the couch along with a can of soda. While he began to eat, Marcus heard Douglas coming down the stairs and pass him in the living room. There was a knock on the door and Marcus quickly put his plate down. There was another knock and Marcus rushed to open the door. He opened the door to reveal a folded envelope...stained with blood.

**Heyz everyone! Sorry about the late update. School is coming... I know not a really good explanation but that's the best I've got. Now, let's address the first matter at hand. In the reviews I'm sensing a little confusion about Bonnie's past. Is she an android? And if she was then how is that possible cause she is Douglas' flesh and blood? I'm just going to make this is just really broad: Douglas is a liar. He told was only telling her part of the truth. This makes Bonnie an bionic human. (I really hope that makes sense...XD)**

**Secondly, some stuff is coming up and I might have to go on hiatus before finishing this story. I'm not really sure how long I will be gone. But not to worry I will try to update Chapter 20.**

**Thank you for all of the support through all of the 19 Chapters! I will miss all of you so much. With much love, PBL!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chapter 20

Bonnie eyed the bathroom door. She didn't deserve bionics. Bonnie stood up and walked over to the kitchen drawer. She opened each one and finally she found a knife. Holding the knife in her hand, Bonnie walked in to the bathroom. Bonnie then faced the mirror. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain as the knife went through her skin. Bonnie let out a shriek and held onto the sink tightly. Bonnie then felt something hit the floor as she took out the knife from the back of her neck. Turning around she saw it. The gleaming blue chip that held her bionics. Bonnie lowered to the floor and picked it up, examining it. Suddenly, dizziness washed over her and she lost her balance. But Bonnie was determined not to give up, she had one more thing to do. It was to return the chip to it's original owner. As Bonnie walked out of the bathroom the dizziness got worst and she fell to the floor. Bonnie looked up to see she had kicked over a small trash can full of paper. She caught sight of a used envelope and grabbed it. Bonnie pushed the chip into the envelope and quickly folded it. She then used the wall to push herself off the floor. Bonnie shoved the envelope into her pocket and raced out of the apartment, back to Marcus' house.

The rain went from drizzling to pouring down in a matter of seconds. Luckily for her, Marcus' house wasn't very far from her building. Bonnie felt no pain, but every muscle in her body began to numb. Bonnie made it to Marcus' house and knocked on the door. She put the envelope on the mat and knocked once more, then raced down the porch back into the pouring rain. But before she could go any further, darkness was every where and Bonnie hit the hard gravel.

Chase looked in the mirror. "No" Chase mumbled. He didn't know what to do. Chase couldn't decide what type of clothes to wear. He didn't want to ask Leo, because well, Leo was Leo. He didn't want to ask Adam because, what would he know. And he couldn't ask Bree because, he didn't want to. So Chase was suck standing in his capsule thinking to himself. "Hey" Bree greeted as she walked into the lab. "Hi" Chase said dully. "You should be getting ready your date is in like half and hour" Bree told him. "I know" Chase said putting a hand through his hair. "Then start getting ready" Bree urged him. Chase still stood in his capsule. "Oh, I know what the problem is" Bree said. She then went to the control table and quickly press some random keys. She then slammed the green button and Chase had a new outfit. "Um..thanks" Chase thanked as he walked out of his capsule examining himself. "Now, you're ready for your date" Bree told him and patted him on the back. "Yeah" Chase said. He then walked pass her and into the elevator. The elevator doors closed and Bree began to pace around in the lab. "There's got to be a catch" Bree said. "Bree" Leo called out as he ran into the lab. "What?" Bree asked. "Chase is in trouble" Leo said. "Why?" Bree asked. "Look I over heard Danielle and her friends talking in the lunch room.

_Flash Back:_

_Danielle and her friends are laughing as Leo passes their table. _

_"So, you know that dork Chase" Danielle began. Leo stopped in his tracks. "What about him" her friends asks. "Well I'm going on a "date" with him tomorrow at the pizza shack at seven" Danielle said. "What why would you do that?" her friend exclaimed. "Yeah, if people saw you with that nerd, it would tots ruin your reputation" another friend said. "I'm only going on the date with him because Trent payed me twenty dollars." Danielle said. "So you're doing it for the money" one of them asks. "That's not all, well for me. Trent is going to beat him up right after the date. He says it's payback for the time Chase showed him up." Danielle said. "Oh" her friend comments and then the conversation lingers to other topics._

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" Bree asked him. "I was trying to but no one was listening to me" Leo said. "Uh, we have to go stop him" Bree said and stepped into the elevator. "Too late, he already left" Leo said. "What? Why didn't you stop him before" Bree asked. "Again I repeat: He wouldn't listen" Leo said. Bree sighed. "We've got a date to crash" Leo said. "Wait we can't just barge into the date. We should wait until the date ends, then we can save Chase and he could get a real date like he always wanted" Bree said. "What? No way am I wanting for that date to end" Leo said. "Leo think about it, it's the right thing to do" Bree told him. "Fine" Leo mumbled. "Let's go" Bree said and grabbed Leo's arm. Bree then super speed to the pizza shack.

Another knock was heard and Marcus rushed to open the door. Upon opening it, Marcus saw an envelope laying on the welcome mat stained with blood. His eyes widen as he picks up the envelope. "Marcus who was at the door?" Douglas asks coming up behind him. "I don't-Marcus stopped mid sentence. Looking in front of him, he saw Bonnie, sprawled on the hard gravel as the ran poured outside. "Bonnie" Marcus breathed and super speed to her side. Douglas saw that Marcus had dropped the blood stained envelope and picked it up. Opening it Douglas saw the blue chip. Marcus cradled Bonnie's limp form in his arms. "Bonnie...please be okay" Marcus pleaded unsure if she actually heard him. Marcus then looked at the back of her neck and found it to be cut badly. "Get her inside" Douglas called from the porch. Marcus looked up and quickly obeyed. He carried Bonnie into the living room. "Here, bring her to the lab" Douglas said and ran down to the lab. Marcus was there after a few seconds and placed Bonnie on a nearby table. He held her hand. "I might be able to fix her" Douglas told Marcus. Marcus' eyes didn't leave Bonnie. Douglas found the tools he needed and came over to Bonnie. "Let me help" Marcus said. "No. Just go upstairs" Douglas commanded. "But-"Go now" Douglas told him. Marcus dragged his feet up the stairs.

Chase and Danielle sat across from each other. "So..how's your pizza" Chase asked trying desperately to make conversation. "Good" Danielle answered simply and glanced at her watch. "Do you need to be somewhere" Chase asked, noticing her oddly behavior. "Nope. Maybe in ten minutes but not right now" She said and looked around the store. Suddenly, Danielle caught sight of him. "Oh, um...I need to use the rest room" Danielle excused and walked off. Chase sat at the table alone. He didn't not notice Danielle giving Trent and his goons a signal. Trent smirked and walked over to Chase. "Hey there" Trent greeted. Chase quickly turned around to come face to face with Trent. "What do you want?" Chase asked. "Nothing, just came her to have a little chat with you in the alley way behind the store" Trent told him. "Why can't we just talk here" Chase questioned. "Because I said so" Trent said and dragged Chase by the collar of his shirt to the alley way. "Did you see that?" Bree asked Leo. When she heard no reply she turned and looked at him. "Leo" Bree said loudly and smacked his arm. "Ah, what?" Leo said rubbing his arm. "Trent just pulled him into the alley way" Bree told him. "Wait, we can't defeat Trent." Leo told her. "I know Chase can handle them, we're just his back up" Bree told him. "Oh" Leo said. The two then came to the alley way to see all of the goons on the floor and Trent in the dumpster. But Chase was no where to be found. "Chase" Bree called out. "Chase" Leo repeated. But there was no answer. "I hope he's okay" Bree mumbled. Leo and Bree began to search for him.

Douglas blinked back tears. He tried but nothing was working. He could only sit and wait for her to open her eyes. Marcus had came back into the lab, not being able to bear the wait. Now the two sat on the chair and waited for Bonnie to open her eyes. Douglas felt so guilty. All of this, everything that happened was his fault. Bonnie's head suddenly moved. Marcus and Douglas sat up straighter. Bonnie's eyes opened and Marcus was by her side. "Marcus?" Bonnie asked. "Bonnie you're okay" Marcus said and held her hand. "I'm not supposed to be here" Bonnie said quickly and tried to get up. "What do you mean" Marcus asked. Bonnie then began coughing loudly and Marcus handed her a tissue. Bonnie coughed up a little blood. "Bonnie" Marcus said. "I'm not going to make it" Bonnie said quietly. "Don't you dare say that" Marcus said as he grabbed her shoulders. "Stop trying to sugar coat it." Bonnie said and coughed harder into the tissue. "The bionic chip is out. Nothing is going to save me now" Bonnie said. Marcus brought Bonnie close to him. Douglas looked at his two children and sighed. "Isn't there a way to save her Dad?" Marcus asked. Douglas looked into his pleading eyes. "She's right" Douglas said sadly. "What, No" Marcus said. Bonnie leaned into Marcus. "It won't matter. Nothing matters anymore" Bonnie said. "What are you talking about?" Marcus asked Bonnie. "Nothing matters anymore" Bonnie breathed, before her eyes began to close. "Bonnie" Marcus said. Turning his head, Marcus shook Bonnie lightly, "Bonnie, please no games...Bonnie". Bonnie laid limp in his arms. "She's gone" Douglas told his son sadly. A tear ran down Marcus' cheek. "I don't want to believe that" Marcus said.

Bree and Leo walked back to the house. The two got ready to break the news to everyone, but when the door opened, Chase was sitting on the couch with a black eye and a ice pack on his arm. "Chase where were you" Bree asked. "Here" Chase said. "We were looking for you everywhere" Leo told him. "I'm really sorry that I didn't listen to you" Chase apologized. "Chase it's okay" Bree told him. "Yeah...and I just want to add this. I told you so" Leo said and walked away. "At least you're alright" Bree told him after Leo had left. "Yeah" Chase said and headed down to the lab. "Hey Chase" Bree said. Chase turned around. "Are you okay" Bree asked him. "I'm good" Chase said. And the elevator doors closed.

**I have nothing else to say except that I won't be updating as frequently as I want to and I will miss everybody that reviewed, favorite and followed my story. A big THANK YOU to every one of you. I'm not really sure if this is the end. If you want this to be the ending then tell me, or I can add another chapter that will technically end the whole thing. Once again, I love every single one of you out there and your support has made me the happiest writer in the history of writing fanfiction.**

**I hope to be able to write soon but for now it has come to hiatus. LOVE, PBL 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats...**

Chapter 21

Douglas couldn't bear to look at his two children. Marcus held Bonnie all through the night. Hoping that she would open her eyes. But no, that didn't happen. Morning came and Douglas returned to the lab. He caught sight of Marcus and Bonnie. Marcus leaned against the wall asleep while Bonnie laid in his lap and he noticed that Marcus held her hand tightly. Douglas sighed. He looked at the chip on the table besides him. Douglas held the chip in his hand. When the sunlight hit it, it shined. It was a very different chip, it had potential. It was bound to work sometime. Douglas put the chip down. What will he do now?

Chase opened his eyes and stepped out of his capsule. Luckily today was a Saturday. Chase stretched and rubbed his eyes. Chase then walked around the lab. He then walked to the elevator and upstairs. After he arrived upstairs, Chase began walking to the living. He passed a mirror in the hallway. Chase quickly backtracked. His black eye was gone, but as for his arm it still hurt if he moved it fast. Chase turned around to see Tasha walking into the kitchen. "Morning" Tasha greeted. "Morning" Chase replied. "I see your black eye is gone. How's your arm" Tasha asked. "It's okay" Chase told her.

Soon, father and son buried Bonnie in a near by cemetery. There was a light breeze and the sun was shining quite brightly on a day like this. "So she's my sister" Marcus said as Douglas knelt down and put a few flowers on her grave. "Yep" Douglas answered. He then stood up. "Why am I not surprised that you lied" Marcus said. "I sorry" Douglas apologized quietly. Marcus then sighed. "I'll meet you back in the car" Marcus said and left Douglas alone. When Marcus was gone, Douglas reached into his pocket and took out her chip. "Bonnie, just remember you're not useless. I'm sorry Bonnie for everything that I did. Everything was my fault. I'm sorry" Douglas said. He then put the chip down onto of the grave.

As Douglas walked away, Bonnie stood under an nearby oak tree. Bonnie smiled. With that, she stepped into the sunlight. She was gone as fast as she came.

**The End... **

**I do know that it is very short. But what more is there to say? Wow, this is big step. This is the first story that I ever finished. Once again, I would like to thank every one that liked this story. I hope to come back here soon.**

**LOVE, PBL.**


	22. Notice!

**Attention:**

**Hey there fellow readers and reviewer, it's me PBL. I am here to inform to you that, Dougie's Revenge now has a sequel: Government Goons. Just wanted to let you know just in case you didn't. I am looking forward to see your reviews and such. Hope you enjoy!**

** Love, PBL!**


End file.
